A Dragons Life
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When the Dream Street vehicles find themselves transported into another world and become seperated they must learn the reason they were brought to the new world but it wont be easy as they have been transformed into dragons.
1. A Normal Day?

**A/N: I do not own any Spyro or Dream Street Characters used in this story they all belong to their original owners but I do however own Rain, Lance, Ivy, Forest, Iceica, Valentine *Aldo she is only mentioned in this chapter* Dylan, Phoenix and Brownie.**

**And that's just for this chapter.**

* * *

It was a normal, peaceful day in Dream Street a place that can only be described as being inside a young child's imagination bright colourful buildings surrounded the pink roads.

Dream Street itself inhabited many different vehicles but had the odd one or two other residents.

Phoenix was one of the other residents for she was a half dragon.

Phoenix being a half dragon had the horns, wings, tail, claws and some other fetchers of a dragon but apart from those features of her body she looked relatively human.

Aldo due to a magic amulet that had a light brown edge, chain and a darkish pink centre Phoenix took on the appearance of a human but if she was to remove the amulet she would transform into a full dragon.

On that day Phoenix was wearing a light green shirt with light blue genes, white socks and blue and white trainers.

Phoenix yawned and started to play with her dark brown hair flicking it out of her bluish green eyes.

"Hey I ain't seen you in your human form in months" Ivy one of the vehicle residents said coming over.

Ivy was a dark green hot rod with yellow flames that ended with a curve on her sides.

"I ain't seen Rodney so behaved since you came here" Phoenix said.

Ivy smiled thinking of her boyfriend Rodney a light blue hot rod with light orange flames on his sides.

"I don't know how you did it Ivy but Daisy is way happy there hasn't been any pranks out of Rodney in ages" Phoenix smiled.

"So are you and Dylan going riding?" Ivy asked referring to Phoenix's love a shape shifter who could transform into anything he wanted.

"Nah I can't not while Brownie's in heat" Phoenix replied thinking about the last time she let her pure brown Morgan out when she was in heat.

"Three horses too many for you?" Ivy joked.

"Three horses and Forest" Phoenix replied sighing.

Ivy looked down as Phoenix's dragon son sadly walked past.

"Hi" the brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes, tail tip and gold eyes sighed sadly.

Phoenix sighed and went over to her son.

"Forest you don't still blame yourself do you?" Phoenix asked kneeling next to her son.

"N-no" Forest replied choking back tears.

"Forest it wasn't your fault she only sacrificed herself to save us and everyone in Dream Street" Phoenix gently said wiping Forest's eyes.

Forest looked down.

"I want Val back" he whispered thinking of his young sister who had sacrificed herself thirteen years ago to help the two spirits of Dream Street defeat the grate evil that had haunted them throughout their childhood.

"I know baby we all want Valentine back" Phoenix said thinking about her daughter.

Valentine when she was alive was light pink with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down into a backwards C shape, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and had violet eyes.

"It isn't fair" Forest said.

"Forest listen you must stop blaming yourself Valentine wouldn't want you to cry" Phoenix said.

"I want to be alone" Forest said.

"Ok" Phoenix said and let Forest go on his way.

"He really shouldn't blame himself" Ivy said once Forest had left.

"I know but Forest is stubborn like that" Phoenix said.

"Like you" Ivy said.

"Don't push it" Phoenix said pointing.

"Just saying" Ivy said.

"I mean when Rodney was you know hypnotised I didn't know if I'd ever be able to forgive myself" Ivy said.

Phoenix nodded.

"Come on I need to see Teck" Phoenix said and went off to see her robot friend.

Ivy nodded and followed Phoenix.

**Meanwhile in another world.**

A tall blue dragon with two bright green horns, large green wings and seven small spikes with deep aqua eyes was working on a large machine.

"Ok just a few more tweaks and the cross world dimension porthole will be complete" the dragon said.

"Are you sure this will work Lance?" a white dragon with light blue muzzle, wings, three dark blue horns one on each side of his head and one on the back of his head, tail tip, spikes and raindrop pattern over his legs asked.

"I'm positive Rain after all I have witnessed this happen before" Lance replied.

Rain sighed unconvinced.

"Ok powering up" Lance said turning the large machine.

"If this doesn't work I'm going home early" Rain said before a powerful blast of white light erupted from the top of the cross world dimension porthole.

"Its actually working" Lance smiled as the light shot through the roof.

"Well what do you know I guess I owe you ten gold coins" Rain said.

**Back in Dream Street.**

Phoenix was talking to Teck a wise old robot who was the keeper of Dream Street's magic when she heard someone call.

"Oh no now look what you done if that lands on the Depot we're in hot water" the voice said as a football came flying over Skipping rope Bridge which had its name due to the skipping ropes coming off the side.

Phoenix sighed and managed to catch the ball.

"Rodney I bet" Phoenix sighed as the blue hot rod came over.

"Err can we have the ball back?" he asked.

"How many times has Daisy told you not to play near here?" Phoenix asked.

"Two hundred and seven" Ivy yawned.

"Are you ok Ivy you haven't been with it the past few days?" Rodney asked.

"I'm fine" Ivy replied.

"Rodney!" Daisy a white police car said coming over annoyed.

Phoenix always wondered how Daisy got her name and guessed it was because her nose was shaped like a daisy.

"Your going to get in trouble, Your going to get in trouble, Your going to get in trouble" Phoenix chanted.

"How many times have I told you not to play with a football near the Depot?" Daisy said.

Rodney didn't answer he didn't want to get in worse trouble.

Just then Forest came over looking slightly better.

"Teck have you seen Iceica? Ice Cool can't find her anywhere" Forest asked.

"Sorry Forest I haven't" Teck replied.

Phoenix sighed.

"That Ice cream van is always wondering off" she muttered.

"Ok Rodney you can help find Iceica" Daisy said.

"Yes" Rodney began but stopped as a large white light erupted out of the middle of Dream Street pulling everyone in.

"Hold on" Phoenix called above the loud wind.

"To what?" Rodney asked trying to outrun the force that was trying to pull him in.

"I can't fight it" Ivy said and started to be pulled in at a rapid pace.

"Hold on Ivy I'm coming" Phoenix called letting go of Skipping rope Bridge.

Phoenix flew equally as fast as Ivy and the others were being pulled in.

Phoenix landed in front of Ivy and tried to push her back but the force was too strong and Phoenix, Ivy, Rodney and the others were all pulled into the light.

Once they had entered the light odd things started to happen to the vehicles.

They started to grow legs, necks, horns, wings they were all turning into dragons.

All the while this was happening they were all in excruciating agony.

Except for Forest, Phoenix and Dylan.

They all landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Uhhh my head what happened?" Ivy asked waking up only to find a knocked out Phoenix in her dragon form.

Ivy tried to drive over to Phoenix but found an odd feeling where her wheels were.

When Ivy looked around she found she was not a green hot rod any more.

She had a scaly green body with a long green tail.

Ivy then passed out from the realization hitting her.

Somehow someway she had been turned into a dragon.

And the worst part for her was it was only Phoenix and her there was nobody else around them.


	2. Meeting Rain & Lance

**A/N I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but Ivy, Rain, Lance, Phoenix, Arrow and Forest all belong to me.**

* * *

Seeing Ivy and Phoenix out cold Rain went over to check on them.

"There alive" he announced a few minutes later.

"Aldo the green one seems to have something hard inside the lower part of her body but its definitely not an egg" he continued.

"What about her?" Lance asked pointing to Phoenix.

Phoenix in her dragon form had every sixteenth of her body a different colour making her a rainbow dragoness with navy wings, yellow horns, light blue spikes and tail tip.

"She's fine everything's normal" Rain said.

Lance nodded.

"I wonder there were a lot of lights how many more do you think came through?" Rain asked.

Lance shrugged.

"Well when these two come round maybe they can tell us about where they came from and how many of then there were" Rain said.

A few minutes later Phoenix came round.

"Ouch did I fall of Brownie again?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Your head may hurt for a bit" Rain said making his presence known.

"Who are you and where am I?" Phoenix asked tensing up.

"I'm called Rain I'm an inventor and doctor and this is my working partners lab" Rain explained.

Phoenix looked next to her and saw a dark green dragoness with yellow horns, wings, ten spikes and tail tip shaped like an ivy leaf lying on the floor.

Phoenix didn't know how but she knew it was Ivy lying next to her.

"IVY!" Phoenix said in alarm rushing over to her friend.

"Hold on I have to be dreaming Ivy isn't a dragoness she's a hot rod and I was human a minute ago when that light came out of the road now I'm a dragon.. My amulet its just probably fallen off" Phoenix said trying to make sense of the situation.

Phoenix then saw she was still wearing her amulet.

"Ok I'm back in the dragon world one of my friends has been turned into a dragoness and I don't know where the others are" she said panicking.

"I knew this was a bad idea Lance" Rain said.

"Lance?" Phoenix asked turning around.

"Phoenix you haven't changed since we were yearlings" Lance said coming over.

"OH MY GOD LANCE I NEVER THORGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN" Phoenix shouted in happiness.

"Its grate to see you" Lance said hugging Phoenix.

"Same" Phoenix said.

Phoenix looked at Ivy worried.

"Will Ivy be ok?" Phoenix asked.

"She'll be fine" Rain replied.

"Where are the others?" Phoenix asked.

Rain shrugged.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"Fifteen" Phoenix replied.

"We don't know you and your friend were the only two that came through here" Rain replied.

Phoenix stepped back.

"Ivy is going to so kill you if you tell her that" Phoenix said.

"Ah so what do we tell her?" Lance asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

Just then Ivy started to come round.

"Ivy can you hear me?" Phoenix asked.

"Phoenix wher where's everyone gone?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not too sure Ivy" Phoenix replied.

Ivy then shot up.

"Why am I a dragon?" she asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

"I really don't know" Phoenix replied.

Ivy tried to stand up but kept falling over either her feet or tail.

"Need a hand?" Phoenix asked.

"No I'll get it soon" Ivy replied.

"Ok" Phoenix said.

"Err Phoen I'm stuck" Ivy admitted.

Phoenix rolled her eyes shaking her head and helped Ivy find her feet.

"_I hope the others are ok_" Phoenix said to herself.

**Meanwhile in a large forest**

Forest had woken up to find he was all alone.

"Mum Dad?" Forest called nervously.

"Where is this place?" Forest asked.

Forest was about to fly off when he heard Arrow calling for his parents.

"Arrow where are you?" Forest asked.

"Forest? Something freaky is going on" Arrow called back.

"Hold on I'll come and find you" Forest said and ran off until he found Arrow who instead of being a white milk float with a tan arrow shape on his roof was now a white dragon with dark blue wings, horns, tan tail tip shaped like a arrow hear and fourteen spikes shaped like a arrow head with a tan arrow shape going down his legs.

"Arrow? What happened you're a" Forest said.

"I know what's going on Forest? Where are our parents?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know but I don't like this place one bit lets go" Forest said.

"Ok" Arrow said and started to walk away.

"You can walk?" Forest said confused.

"Well I am part wolf" Arrow replied.

"Oh yeah" Forest said.

"It comes naturally" Arrow said.

"Come on lets try to find the others" Forest said.

Arrow nodded.

Forest used his wings to fly up past the tree tops.

"Hey need some flying practise" Arrow called.

"Sorry" Forest said landing.

After Forest had taken Arrow through the basics the two set off.

"I hope we don't run into any bad dragons" Arrow said.

"Same" Forest agreed unaware the two were being followed.


	3. A Heart To Heart

**A/N I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story they all belong to their rightful owners but I do however own Ivy, Phoenix, Rain, Lance, Iceica, Forest, Arrow and Dylan *aldo he is only mentioned in this chapter***

* * *

Ivy looked up at Phoenix and sighed.

"So what now?" she asked.

"You stay with Rain and Lance I'll try to find the others" Phoenix said.

"Hang on I want to go too" Ivy said.

"Sorry Ivy I can't let you come with me" Phoenix said.

"Why not!" Ivy asked.

"You tell me" Phoenix replied studying Ivy.

Ivy looked down at herself and blushed.

"Now I know why you've not been acting like yourself lately" Phoenix said.

"Bring Rodney back safe" Ivy said.

Phoenix nodded and gave Ivy a dark blue crystal.

"I'll send you a message with this when I find him you have my word" Phoenix said.

Ivy nodded.

"I'll come with you" Lance said.

"Ok" Phoenix said.

"I'll look after Ivy" Rain said.

Phoenix nodded and went off with Lance to find the others.

"So what's it like in the human world?" Lance asked once the two were flying.

"Stinks but now I live in Dream Street things have been a lot better" Phoenix relied.

"So is it just you?" Lance asked.

"Well apart from the vehicle residents threes Dylan my mate, Forest my son, Val-err and our horses Brownie, Spirit and Skydance " Phoenix replied.

"What was that bit in the middle?" Lance asked.

"Nothing now come on we need to find the others" Phoenix replied.

"Ok" Lance said and followed Phoenix.

**In a large field.**

A light blue dragon with orange horns, wings, yellow spikes and tail tip was walking quietly carrying a small tan dragoness with Cherry blossom pink wings, horn stubs, Electric blue tail tip and small spikes.

"Don't worry Iceica I'll find your dad and the others" the blue dragon said.

"Shhh Rodney let her sleep" a white dragoness with Ultra pink horns, tail tip and wings with a daisy chain around her neck whispered.

"Sorry Daisy" Rodney whispered.

The two walked in silence before Rodney spoke up.

"I guess now that we're dragons we get super cool powers" he said.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Rodney we get sucked through a strange light, wake up finding we're dragons, have to learn how to walk and now need to find the others and all you can think about is having dragon powers" she said annoyed.

Rodney stopped and looked down.

"I just want to prove myself to Ivy" he quietly said before continuing to walk.

Daisy looked at Rodney surprised.

"I just want to prove that I can take care of her if she needs me to" Rodney said.

Daisy only nodded.

"Hey Daisy can I ask you something?" Rodney asked.

"Sure" Daisy shrugged thinking Rodney was going to ask something to do with racing.

"Do you think Ivy has any interest in me?" Rodney asked.

"Of course she dose Rodney what makes you ask something like that?" Daisy asked.

"Well I missed out on five years with Ivy did she ever you know say she would leave or something?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney look at me" Daisy said.

Rodney looked up at Daisy.

"Rodney when you were hypnotised Ivy never left your side now even for a second. Everyday she would pray that you would snap out of the trance so she could be with you both mentally and physically" Daisy explained.

"Really" Rodney said.

Daisy nodded.

Rodney smiled.

"I hope everyone else is all right" Daisy said.

"So do I but I can't help but wonder why we're here" Rodney agreed.

"Same" Daisy said.

Iceica yawned and sat up.

"Enjoying your ride?" Rodney asked.

Iceica yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rodney said.

"Just be careful she doesn't fall off" Daisy said.

"I will she wont" Rodney said.

Iceica curled up on Rodney's back.

**Back in the air.**

Forest and Arrow had been flying for a while when Forest got the feeling they were being watched.

"Hey Forest where are we going?" Arrow asked.

"I'm not sure" Forest admitted.

"So this is the dragon world" Arrow said impressed.

Forest nodded.

"This flying stuff is pretty cool" Arrow said.

"Hey check this out then" Forest said before glowing green and shooting off as fast as a blink.

"BANG" Forest yelled from behind Arrow.

"Cool" Arrow said.

Forest smiled until he looked behind him.

"Arrow land now" he whispered urgently.

"Why?" Arrow asked.

"We're being followed" Forest replied.

Arrow nodded and began to land.

Once the two had landed they hid in the thick trees and bushes.

Forest then watched being the best camouflaged as two dragons landed shortly after them.

The first was a purple dragon with golden horns, wing membrane, underbelly, spikes, tail tip and red wings.

The second was a black dragoness with a dark pink underbelly, wings, six silver horns on her head and a silver scythe like tail tip.

"Are you sure you saw them come down here Cynder?" the first dragon asked.

"I'm positive Spyro its just like my dream two dragons appear out of a light in the sky and need our help to get back to their home" Cynder replied.

"Ok if you say so" Spyro said.

"What should we do?" Arrow whispered.

"Shh" Forest said.

Arrow nodded and waited with Forest quiet as they could be.


	4. Finding Friends & A Misunderstanding

**A/N: I do not own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story they all belong to there respectid owners but I do however own Forest, Arrow, Network, Snowy, Rain, Lance, Phoenix, Iceica and Ivy**

* * *

Forest stayed low to the ground ready to fight is necessary.

"It's ok we wont hurt you we're only here to help" Cynder called.

Forest let out a small low growl.

"Hey Forest lets give them one chance I sense they aren't evil" Arrow said quietly.

"Ok I guess" Forest said and stepped out the bushes.

"Are you two ok? We saw you down by the river earlier and were wondering if you needed any help" Spyro asked.

"I think so" Forest said.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Cynder asked.

"No" Forest replied.

"Well would you like to come back to Warfang with us its a lot safer" Spyro said.

Forest looked at Arrow.

"I don't think our folks know about this Warfang place" Arrow said.

"See just like my dream" Cynder whispered.

"Ok… you don't suppose this is Lance and Rain's work do you?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe after all Lance is the inventor" Cynder said.

"Follow us I think I know someone who can help" Spyro said.

"You absolutely one hundred present sure we can trust them" Forest whispered.

Arrow nodded.

"Ok we'll go" Forest said.

As the four were flying Arrow noticed three familiar faces.

"Look its Network, Snowy and Buddy" Arrow said.

"Something's wrong we need to land" Forest said and started to land.

"Snow Network what happened?" Forest asked.

"Oh thank heavens you're here Forest its dad he cant move!" Snowy replied.

Snowy was now a white dragoness with ultra pink horns, underbelly wings with gold spikes and tail tip that looked like a snowflake.

"What's going on Forest why are we all dragons?" Network who was now a gold dragon with orange horns, underbelly, spikes, wings and tail tip asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you" Forest replied.

"Have you found Daisy or Teck?" Buddy asked.

Arrow shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

Snowy and Network gave Cynder and Spyro a cold glare.

"There friends" Arrow said.

"I have no feeling in any part of my body" Buddy replied.

Buddy in his dragon form looked like network only he had red horns, wings , underbelly, spikes and tail tip.

"We have to find mum or Teck they'll know what's wrong" Network said calmly.

"We'll take you to a friend of ours he can tell you what's wrong" Spyro said.

"Well how do we get there? We can just about carry dad on our backs" Snowy asked.

"We'll help" Forest said.

"It isn't far its just past the woods" Spyro explained.

"Lets go" Network said.

By the time they got there the sun had started to go down.

Spyro knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Spyro Lance isn't in at this moment in time he's gone to help a friend" Rain explained seeing Spyro standing outside.

"Its you we need" Spyro said and explained the situation.

"Come in" Rain said opening the door.

When the group go tin Ivy walked over.

"Please tell me someone knows where Rodney is" Ivy said distressed.

"No I'm afraid not" Buddy replied.

"Are you ok? "Ivy asked.

"Its just a small fracture on a vertebra the numbness will wear off in a few days" Rain explained.

"Rain what's going on here?" Cynder asked.

"Lance's cross world dimension porthole that's what" Rain replied annoyed.

"He actually got that working" Spyro said surprised.

"Yes and Lance and an old friend of his have gone to find the others that came through.

"Hey we didn't get much choice in whether we came or not!" Ivy called annoyed.

"Any ideas on how to reach them?" Forest asked.

Arrow shook his head.

**Back over the woods**

Lance and Phoenix had been searching for hours but had found no trace of anyone.

"How will you know its them anyway?" Lance asked.

"I can just sense it" Phoenix replied.

Lance looked unconvinced.

"We should land it's getting pretty late" Lance said.

"Five more minutes" Phoenix said.

Lance sighed.

"Hold on I think I saw movement down there" Phoenix said and landed in the forest.

Phoenix took a few steps forward before being tackled by another dragon.

Phoenix however used her back legs to chuck the dragon off her and make it slam into a tree.

Phoenix then got a look at her attacker.

"Oh crud" Phoenix said.

She had just kicked the living daylights out of Rodney.

"Well I'm dead" Phoenix said as Lance and Daisy came over with Iceica sleeping on Daisy's back.

"He attacked me first" Phoenix said before she could get told off.

"It was my fault I thought you were going to attack us" Daisy said.

Rodney groaned falling onto his side.

"Are you ok?" Phoenix asked.

"Other than the fact I just got beat up by a girl and have lost al my remaining dignity and am in extreme agony yes I'm fine" Rodney said sarcastically and annoyed.

"Yeah sorry bout that" Phoenix said apologetically rubbing her neck with her right front paw.

"You better be" Rodney muttered sitting up.

"We should rest and look for the others in the morning" Phoenix said.

"Good idea" Daisy agreed.

"We'll take you to Ivy in the morning" Phoenix said.

Rodney nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Phoenix felt bad about hurting Rodney.

"It was just a mistake" Daisy said.

Phoenix nodded.

Once she was sure her friends were asleep Phoenix contacted Ivy.

"I've found him" she whispered.

"Is he ok?" Ivy's voice asked.

Phoenix sighed and explained what had just happened.

"He's just a bit sore now but he is ok now" Phoenix said.

"It was just a misunderstanding" Ivy's voice said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Phoenix yawned.

"Night" Ivy's voice said.

"Night" Phoenix smiled and soon fell asleep.


	5. A Problem Back Home

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street or Spyro characters used in this story they all belong to their rightfull owners but I do however own Phoenix, Lance, Iceica, Forest, Arrow, Valentine, Harmony and Blood Tie's son.**

* * *

The next morning the others woke up in a slightly better mood.

Except of course Rodney who was thinking of a way to get his own back on Phoenix.

"Morning" Phoenix said waking up.

"Hey sleep well?" Lance asked.

Phoenix nodded before flapping her wings once causing her feet to go in an upright position so that she was now standing up.

Lance looked impressed that Phoenix could do that.

"Years of practise" Phoenix said.

"So what now?" Rodney asked.

"Simple take you three back and Lance and I will look for the others" Phoenix said smiling.

"Can we get something to drink first?" Daisy asked.

"Sure" Phoenix replied and showed her friends the nearest lake.

Rodney grinned evilly he was going to enjoy what he was about to do.

Rodney waited until Phoenix was close to the edge and pushed her in.

Phoenix in a vain attempt to grab onto Rodney grabbed Lance and the two fell in with a mighty splash.

Rodney couldn't help it he burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

Daisy groaned putting her head into her paw.

Lance was the first to resurface.

"Looks like Phoenix was right about you" he said.

A few minutes later Phoenix still hadn't surfaced.

By now Rodney had stopped laughing and went over to the river.

"I can't see anything" he said eventually.

"That's Phoenix for you always disappearing in one place then reappearing in another" Lance said.

Iceica yawned waking up.

Lance smiled at the hatchling.

"So what now?" Rodney asked.

"Take you back and hope Phoenix finds the rest of your friends" Lance replied.

"Ok lets go" Daisy said knowing whenever Phoenix disappeared she needed time alone.

**Meanwhile**

Two dragons were wondering Warfang the first was a light grey dragon with two bright red horns, dark grey wings, dark blue spikes and a tail tip shaped like the letter J.

The second was an Fuchsia dragon with black wings, horns, tail tip and had a sort of black mask across his eyes.

"So what do we do now Hot Air?" the first dragon whispered.

The second dragon looked over at the field just on the outskirts of the city.

"Ok" the first dragon said and followed Hot Air out.

The two sat down on the grass.

"So what happened to the others?" the first one asked.

Hot Air blew a raspberry as that was his only way of communication.

Translated it meant 'Why are you asking me Jack? I'm as clueless as you'

Jack sighed and looked up when he saw one dragon he knew.

Forest smiled landing next to the two.

"Boy am I ever glade I found you" he said.

"Forest what's going on?, Where are we?, Why are we dragons?, Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, the dragon world, this thing called a cross world dimension porthole and Buddy, Network, Snowy, Ivy, Arrow, Rodney, Iceica and Daisy are at mums friends home" Forest said.

"So what now? Jack asked.

"Follow me it's only a short walk away" Forest said.

The two nodded and followed Forest back.

Once they came back the others were in the garden.

"Any sign of mum?" Forest asked.

Arrow shook his head.

"No sign of mum or dad" he added.

"Forest is that you?" a familiar voice to Forest asked.

Forest looked behind him and almost had a heart attack.

Valentine was standing behind him.

"V-v-Valentine but you're" Forest started.

"The dragon realms are still a mystery to me one second I was dieing in mums arms the next second I awoke here" Valentine explained.

Forest slowly went over to Valentine and gave her a small punch.

"Ow hey" Valentine said rubbing her arm.

"Y-you are real" Forest said before hugging his sister tightly.

"Forest" Valentine said in a worried tone.

Forest let go of Valentine confused.

"There's something I need to show you" Valentine said and placed her paws on her brothers head.

Forest felt his body leave the ground.

When he looked down he was standing over the Black Forest.

Forest growled seeing Harmony but was confused by the milk float next to her.

"Valentine that milk float it looks like Blood Tie" he whispered.

"It's his son I've been watching them for a while and they are planning on destroying our home" Valentine said.

"Let me at them" Forest said aiming for the balloon car.

"Don't bother Harmony won't get hurt" Valentine said.

Forest growled.

"Forest Dream Street is in deadly danger you need to get back" Valentine said,

"How?" Forest asked.

"You'll find a way" Valentine said as Forest felt himself come back to reality.

"Hey Forest you ok?" Arrow asked.

Forest sat up and explained what Valentine had show him.

Arrow sighed he was at a loss.

"Are you two ok?" Daisy asked coming over.

Forest looked at Valentine.

"Only you and Arrow can see me" she said.

Forest nodded.

"Just worried about mum and dad" Arrow replied.

"They'll be fine Arrow you know that" Daisy said.

Arrow nodded.

Forest sighed wondering where his parents were.

**At the dragon temple.**

Phoenix had arrived feeling nervous for one reason.

She knew her dad lived at the temple.

"Here goes nothing" she said and walked in.


	6. The Temple

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters used in this story but I do own Phoenix/Kara, Shade, Azid, Cyclone, Lance, Iceica, Network, Ivy, Arrow, Forest and Elijah**

* * *

Phoenix held her breath as she entered the dragon temple as it had been twenty three or so years since she had been in the temple last.

Phoenix looked around wondering if her dad would recognise her.

Phoenix ignored the looks she was getting as she walked trying to find her dad.

Phoenix quickly found the secret guardian chamber and easily copied the pattern.

Once inside Phoenix walked over to her dads room.

"HEY YOU!" a voice yelled.

Phoenix looked around to find nobody near her.

Phoenix growled.

Then right in front of her a black dragoness with dark red horns one on either side of her face with a small horn growing out of her snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes and dark red tail tip appeared out of the floor.

Phoenix backed up to the door.

"Only guardians can enter here so your trespassing on out turf" the dragoness growled.

"My father is a guardian so I have every right to be here" Phoenix said preparing to fight.

"You're a lire" the dragoness snarled.

Phoenix's scales started to glow before she shot a rainbow beam of light at the dragoness.

The dragoness looked shocked at Phoenix's powers but disappeared under the floor in a instant.

Phoenix growled just as two more dragons came running over the first was a sap green dragon with black wings, twelve spikes, tail tip that looked like a dead leaf and dark purple horns and the second was a an almond coloured dragoness with dark goldenrod horns that pointed down but the top of the horns came upwards at a 90 degree angle, desert sand wings and spikes and a dark blue tail tip.

Phoenix growled preparing to fight.

"STOP!" Terrador yelled coming over.

Phoenix's scales slowly faded back.

Terrador froze when he saw Phoenix.

"By our ancestors you're alive" he said slowly.

"Terrador this dragoness attacked Shade" the sap green dragon said.

"I am aware Azid but Kara had every right to defend herself" Terrador said.

"Kara I haven't been called that in years" Phoenix said smiling.

"Who are you?" the almond dragoness asked.

"My name is Kara but I am known in my world and by my friends as Phoenix Blue Firewing, Phoenix for short" Phoenix said.

"I'm Cyclone the dragon next to me is Azid and the dragoness you were fighting is Shade" Cyclone said.

Phoenix nodded.

"So why are you here?" Azid asked.

"I need to talk to my father about something" Phoenix replied.

Terrador sighed.

"Kar err Phoenix there's something you need to know" Terrador said.

Phoenix sat down.

"Your father died a few decades ago when he took the new purple Spyro and his companion Cynder through the belt of fire to stop the dark master" Terrador explained.

Phoenix shook her head.

"No..no he he can't he can't be" Phoenix said shaking her head.

"How can it only be a few decades?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Phoenix" Terrador said.

Phoenix let a silent tear fall.

"No" she whispered.

Azid snorted.

"Well I'm off you coming?" he asked.

Cyclone nodded and walked off.

Phoenix sighed.

"Terrador can I ask you what I was going to ask dad?" she asked.

Terrador thought for a moment.

"Yes but I don't know if I'll be of any help" he replied.

"Why was I taken to the human world? I was happy here" Phoenix asked.

"Because you would be safer there" Terrador replied.

"You see there was a prophecy saying the rainbow dragon of light would be corrupted by the darkness and destroy all of dragon kind" he added.

Phoenix snorted.

"If anything it's defeated darkness with help" she said.

"The only thing I'm curious is why you came back?" Terrador said.

Phoenix sighed.

"Lance's inventions" she replied.

Terrador shook his head.

"Is it ok if I take a walk in the garden?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course Phoenix and if you want or need to you can practise using your element" Terrador replied.

"Err I don't know how to use my element" Phoenix admitted.

"I don't even think I have an element" she added.

Terrador nodded understandingly.

"Thank you for answering my life question" Phoenix said.

"You're welcome I'm sorry Ignitus isn't here" Terrador said.

"Some things can't be helped" Phoenix said and went off.

When she entered the garden she saw a tan dragon with Cherry blossom pink wings, horns, Electric blue tail tip and spikes.

"Ice Cool" Phoenix muttered going over.

The dragon looked over at Phoenix.

"Where's?" he started.

"Safe" Phoenix replied.

The dragon sighed and stood up.

"I'll take you back" Phoenix said.

When the two got back Phoenix almost got ran over by Forest.

"Ok Forest get off I'm a young dragoness anymore" Phoenix laughed.

Iceica squeaked happily seeing her dad.

Ice Cool breathed a sigh of relief and picked his daughter up.

Arrow ran over and looked for his parents.

His face dropped seeing they still weren't back.

Phoenix sighed.

"What's up Phoenix?" Network asked.

"It's nothing" Phoenix lied.

Hot Air after being translated said "We know when there's something wrong Phoenix and something _is_ wrong"

Phoenix shook her head.

"No" she lied again.

"Well something's up with you" Rodney said.

Phoenix growled and Rodney backed off.

Phoenix gave Rodney her evils look.

"Okay forget I said anything" Rodney said and went back over to Ivy.

"Ok enough if Phoenix doesn't want to talk about it we can't force her to" Daisy said putting her foot down.

Phoenix smiled.

The others said no more about it.

After a while Arrow spoke.

"Something's wrong" he said.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"No duh Einstein" he said.

Arrow ignored Rodney.

"Can't you feel it there's something in the wind" he said.

"Well there hasn't been any trouble since Malefor was defeated" Spyro said.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at Spyro and Cynder.

"No I don't know what it is but it's just wrong like it isn't suppose to be" Arrow said.

Phoenix shuddered as a voice echoed in her mind.

"_You will never defeat me dragon I will be wherever you are" _the voice said.

Phoenix growled she knew that voice anywhere.

"Elijah" she said her voice filled with hatred.


	7. Returning

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street or Spyro characters used in this story they all belong to their rightfull owners but I do however own Phoenix, Lance, Iceica, Forest, Arrow, Rain, Lilly, Ivy, Elijah, Shade, Network, Snowy & Blood Tie.**

* * *

Lance let out a low growl when he heard what Phoenix said.

"I thought he was dead" Lance said.

Phoenix repeated what she had heard.

Lance shuddered.

"Who's Elijah?" Forest asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath and sighed.

"He was my cousin's friends brother" she replied.

"Is that good?" Arrow asked.

"No" Lance replied.

"Guess who my cousins friend is" Phoenix said.

"Awkward" Rodney said.

"He went of to join the Dark Master shortly after you vanished" Lance explained.

Phoenix nodded.

"But he was rumoured to of been killed on the day Mt Malefor collapsed" Lance continued

"Well if it is this dragon what are we going to do?" Rodney asked.

"We? No I fight you guys stay here where it's safe" Phoenix said walking past.

"I can fight" Rodney said.

Phoenix huffed.

"Ok then use your dragon element on me then" she said.

"Err" Rodney said.

"You don't even have an element or even know how a dragon fights for that matter so the answer is no you can't come with me" Phoenix concluded.

"We'll come" Spyro said.

Phoenix growled with anger.

"What's gotten into you?" Ivy asked knowing her friend was acting out of character.

"My past" Phoenix replied.

"Well we are sort of in your past" Rodney said.

"And what happens in the past _stays _in the past" Phoenix said.

"You know what Phoenix? We all have our problems in the world you just think yours are more important!" Rodney said.

He quickly realized his mistake.

Phoenix's scales started to glow until they were almost blinding in light.

Phoenix then turned around her eyes now a dark red.

Lance knew what would happen next.

"NO I won't lose you again" he shouted and tackled Phoenix to the ground.

"Run Elijah's taken over her body" he called.

Phoenix chucked Lance off and started to walk towards her friends.

Until she as tackled to the ground by Shade.

"Let her go Elijah unless you wish to be torn apart by me" she hissed.

"So be it…. for now but be warned an old friend and I are ready for the prophecy to be fulfilled" Phoenix said in a male voice before returning to normal.

"Wha-what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"Elijah just took over your body" Lance replied limping over.

Phoenix looked down at herself in shock.

"We need to get back before I lose myself" Phoenix said before running off.

"Phoenix wait!" Snowy called running after her friend followed by Forest.

"What did he mean by prophecy?" Buddy asked.

Shade looked at them.

"The prophesy states that the rainbow dragon of light would be corrupted by the darkness and destroy all of dragon kind" she said.

"Phoenix could never do that" Ice Cool protested.

"Well I don't know about where you come form but around here a prophesy is always right" Shade said and flew off.

"We gotta find her" Lance said.

Arrow suddenly shot up and ran forwards just as the lab behind them exploded.

"Aww man _that _was our only way back!" Rodney said.

"Is everyone ok?" Daisy asked.

"We're ok but Iceica's upset because of the noise" Ice Cool replied.

"We're ok over here" Buddy replied.

"No our lab!" Rain exclaimed.

"How did you know that would happen Arrow?" Network asked.

"I felt it" Arrow replied.

"So what now?" Ivy asked.

"Well I think considering you guys are going to be here for a bit we find out what elements you have" Spyro said.

"Count me out" Ivy said.

Just then Snowy and Forest returned.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"I can't say we've been sworn to secrecy" Snowy replied.

"Must be bad" Hot Air said once Arrow had translated what he said.

"Mum will be back in a while she just asked us to see what the bang was" Forest said.

"Ah" he said looking at the lab.

"Well we're going to be here a while" jack said bored.

"It wont be that bad" Rodney said.

"Rodney's right as long as we stick together we're safe and a team" Buddy said getting to his feet.

Arrow looked up at the sky.

Something was keeping his dad from contacting him.

He could sense it in the air.

**Meanwhile inside a large cave.**

A white wolf and tan dragoness with light green horns, wings, nine spikes, and tail tip were coming round.

"Ow my head where are we?" the dragoness asked.

The wolf looked up to see they had been chained to the wall by their feet so they couldn't walk off.

"I don't know Lilly the" the wolf started.

"Half Pint why are you a wolf?" Lilly asked slowly.

"I don't know.. Why are you a dragoness?" Half Pint asked.

"Well well the Grate White Wolf of legend has finally awoken" a dark brown dragon with black horns, clubbed tail, eleven spikes, wings and dark yellow eyes said stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"Ah well right now Lilly that's for me to know and you to find out" the dragon said.

"How do you know her name!" Half Pint shouted.

"An old ally of mine told me everything about you Half Pint" the dragon said.

"What ally?" Half Pint asked.

He quickly wished he never asked as a familiar face appeared from the shadows.

"Hello brother" Blood Tie smiled as both Half Pint and Lilly's faces turned to pure horror.


	8. Picking Up The Pieces

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street or Spyro characters used in this story but i do own Blood Tie, Lilly, Arrow, Ivy, Network, Phoenix, Dylan, Forest,Valentine, Iceica, Rain and the mysterious dragon that is ordering Blood Tie.**

* * *

"But you're dead I saw you die" Half Pint said.

"Oh I didn't die I was merely transported here to regain my strength and wait" Blood Tie said.

Half Pint growled.

"Blood Tie enough we have more important things to take care of" the dragon said.

Blood Tie nodded.

"I took care of the lab they won't be going back anytime soon" he said.

The dragon nodded.

"Oh and don't think you can contact your silly wolf son either" Blood Tie said.

"AT LEAST HE HAS A SON!" Lilly snapped.

"Ah such fire in this one" the dragon smiled.

"And you are wrong Lilly I do have a son, he resides in the Black Forest with his mother" Blood Tie said.

It took a minute for Lilly to figure out what Blood Tie meant.

"Oh dear lord!" she exclaimed.

"Blood Tie I have another job for you bring me the green dragoness from their friends group alive" the dragon said.

Blood Tie nodded and went off.

**Back at the lab.**

Ivy sighed Rodney hadn't noticed how worried she was.

But then again he rarely realized anything that wasn't to do with racing.

"Ivy?" Rodney said.

"What!" Ivy snapped.

Rodney stepped back.

"I-I just wanted to know if you're ok" he said.

Ivy nodded she was lying on her stomach so the others didn't realize what was up with her.

Rodney sighed and went off to help Rain and Lance.

Ivy looked up grey clouds were looming above them.

"Grate" she muttered.

Iceica was almost sitting under her father scared.

"Don't worry Iceica nothing will happen to you" Ice Cool said.

Ivy placed her head down for a moment before hearing two names being yelled.

"Teck, Dylan you're ok!" Buddy said relieved.

Ivy opened her eyes to see Dylan a lime green dragon with gray horns, wings and tail tip with blue eyes and Teck who was now a grey dragon with grass green wings and horns walking over.

Dylan looked around.

"Where's Phoenix?" he asked.

"Sulking" Jack replied moving a heavy piece of rubble.

"Is this everyone?" Teck asked.

"Everyone except Lilly and Half Pint" Daisy replied.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"They'll be fine" she muttered.

Daisy sighed.

"Ivy what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Ivy replied coldly.

"Ivy I know you well and you're not like this" Daisy said.

"Well I'm fine" Ivy huffed walking off.

Dylan sighed he had a good idea why Ivy wasn't acting right and he knew it wasn't because she was a dragoness.

"Any ideas?" he asked looking at Rodney.

"Don't look at me" Rodney said backing up slightly.

"Well I wouldn't let her go off alone" Teck said.

"I think she can look after herself" Rodney said.

"Rodney there's something you need to know about Ivy" Teck said.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Oh boy" Dylan muttered.

Teck went over and whispered something to Rodney.

Rodney's face turned white.

"So should someone go after her?" Spyro asked.

"I er well er I gotta go" Rodney said and ran off tripping over a few times.

"For a hot rod he is slow" Jack said.

"That's nice to say about your best friend" Arrow said.

Hot Air nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere a loud howl was heard.

Forest and Arrow ran and hid behind Buddy and Daisy scared they all knew who's howl that belonged to.

"Oh no not again" Network said shaking.

A few moments later the sound of fighting could be heard.

Many minutes later they heard someone yell in pain before Phoenix, Rodney and Ivy came back.

"Well I think he's just learnt something about fire dragons" Phoenix chuckled.

"Was that?" Jack asked.

Phoenix nodded her face serious.

"But h-h-h-he's" Arrow said.

"Somethings brought him back" Phoenix said.

"Who are you talking about?" Cynder asked.

"He isn't any of your concern for now" Phoenix said still being cold.

"Hey what's up Phoen?" Dylan asked.

Phoenix shrugged uncomfortably.

Rodney sighed he wasn't going to say anything after last time.

"I'll tell you later" Phoenix replied.

"So is she normally like this?" Spyro asked.

"No not unless something bad's got her down" Arrow replied.

"So what are we going to do now he's back?" Dylan asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

"If I was in my spirit form I'd know" she replied.

"So go spirit now" Rodney said.

Phoenix shook her head.

"I need Half Pint to be within one hundred feet of me to be able go change" Phoenix said moving a few bricks.

"Need a hand?" Spyro asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

All of a sudden pieces of brick, timber, glass and other things moved about quick as a flash.

Phoenix was opened mouthed.

"Dragon Time" Cynder said.

Phoenix huffed and went to the edge of the river.

"Phoenix I'm sorry about this mess if I knew this would of happened I" Lance began.

"You didn't know Lance it isn't your fault" Phoenix said gently.

Lance smiled.

"Sure?" he asked.

Phoenix nodded.

"I didn't know you were a fire dragoness" Lance said.

"Neither did I" Phoenix said.

Lance looked surprised.

"Don't ask" Phoenix said.

"I guess my friends will have to learn the ways of the dragon whether they want to or not" Phoenix said.

Lance nodded.

"I bet there will be problems tonight with sleeping" Lance said.

Phoenix chuckled.

"Not with Daisy there wont be" she said.

"So I take it Daisy is the one in charge" Lance said.

Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah" she said.

"So what did you do to whoever was attacking you?" Lance asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"I ended up blowing fire at him where it hurts most" she said.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Trust you" he muttered.

"I heard that" Phoenix said giving him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"But I need to find my friend's Lilly and Half Pint if Blood Tie's back he'll be after them first" Phoenix said worried.

"Blood Tie? As in the Wolf Of Darkness" Lance said.

Phoenix nodded.

"Grate just what we need" he sighed.

"Mum is it ok if Arrow and I go hunting?" Forest asked.

Phoenix looked unsure.

"Don't worry we'll know where we're going" Arrow said.

"Oh really" Phoenix said.

"Well done Arrow" Forest sighed.

"Trust us Phoenix please" Arrow said.

Phoenix sighed.

"If anything happens to you Arrow both Lilly and Daisy will have my head on a pike" Phoenix said.

"Please mum" Forest begged.

"Oh fine" Phoenix said.

The two smiled and went off.

"I want you two back before sundown" Phoenix called.

But Arrow and Forest weren't going hunting.

"Ok Val we're ready" Arrow said.

Valentine nodded and the three were transported to another part of the dragon world.


	9. A Talk With The Chronicler

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Arrow, Forest, Valentine.**

* * *

When Arrow and Forest opened their eyes they saw they were in a large library.

"Valentine where are we?" Forest asked.

"This is where I was first taken after I died" Valentine explained.

Arrow sniffed the air and growled.

"We're not alone." he said.

"Don't be frightened young dragons" a tall grayish blue dragon said stepping forward.

Arrow and Forest exchanged looks of unsureness.

"Who are you?" Forest asked.

"Well Forest to you and Valentine I am your grandfather but to everyone else i'm known as The Chronicler" the dragon explained.

"But mum said you" Forest began.

"No I survived the Belt of Fire and now chronicle the new era" The Chronicler explained.

Arrow only nodded.

"And I thought _my_ family was confusing" he muttered quietly.

"Why are we here?" Forest asked.

"A new evil has arrived in this world and your group of friends are the only chance of stopping it" The Chronicler replied.

"We're doomed" Arrow said.

"Arrow's right the only ones who are used to fighting are my mum, my dad and Arrow's dad" Forest explained.

"Nobody else fights for the two reasons they don't want to know how and because it's not in their nature" Arrow added.

"Forest if this evil takes over both this world and Dream Street will be destroyed" Valentine said stepping over to her brother.

"But oh forget it" Forest said knowing he could never beat his sister in an argument.

"This will be fun Daisy would never agree to fighting in ninety billion years" Arrow said.

"You two are still downers you know that" Valentine said.

"But how would we explain it? Nobody would believe us" Forest said.

Valentine smiled.

"You have a plan" Forest said.

Valentine nodded.

"But you'll find out what it is later" The Chronicler said.

Forest nodded.

Arrow was looking around when a large book fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"That was not me" Arrow said.

The Chronicler looked at the book.

"Interesting this appears to be my daughters book" he said.

"Is it a album or something?" Forest asked.

"Not exactly Forest this book contains information about your mum and what this book shows me is worrying" The Chronicler replied.

"Oh" Forest said.

"What's wrong? Valentine asked.

"It appears the prophecy of the dragon of light may be fulfilled" The Chronicler replied.

Valentine gulped.

"You don't believe that do you?" Arrow asked.

Valentine nodded.

Forest growled.

"Ok guys knock it off this isn't the time for fighting" Arrow said.

"Your friend is right there is a time for fighting but it isn't now" The Chronicler said.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so confused, why us? What make us so spacial?" Forest asked.

"It's ok Forest" Valentine said hugging her brother.

"Do you know where my parents are?" Arrow asked.

"No sorry Arrow I've been looking but nothings come up" Valentine replied.

Arrow nodded.

"I'm afrade it is time for you two to return to your group" The Chronicler said as a white mist appeared around Forest and Arrow.

"Don't worry Forest I'll be with you soon" Valentine said.

"Good luck" The Chronicler said.

When the mist faded the two were in the woods only a few minutes away from where the lab used to be.

"If anyone asked we relized we had alot of trouble hunting" Forest said.

Arrow nodded in agreement.


	10. A Calm Evening?

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Arrow, Forest Phoenix, Dylan, Snowy, Network and Ivy.**

* * *

As the two returned they could hear laughing.

When they found the source of laughter they saw Jack and Phoenix laughing at Rodney who was limping out of a thorn bush.

Rodney stopped when he realized he had thorns stuck from under his tail down to his back legs.

By now some of the others were laughing as well, and the ones who weren't were trying not to.

Rodney growled and tried to remove the thorns.

"After I'm done you two are going to get it" Rodney called.

"What you going to do? Thorn us to death?" Jack asked before laughing harder.

By now Phoenix was trying not to laugh as much.

"What happened?" Arrow asked.

"Purple boy over there was trying to show me how to fly but I ended up jumping into a thorn bush" Rodney replied spiting our some thorns.

"Flying isn't _that _hard" Arrow said and started to fly around the group.

"Oh come on" Rodney groaned.

"I'm impressed" Phoenix said as Arrow landed.

Arrow smiled.

Forest looked around the sun was starting to set.

Arrow yawned.

"I'm off" he said.

"Ok I'll get some wood so we have some heat" Dylan said.

Forest lied on his back and looked at the sky.

"What you thinking about Forest?" Snowy asked.

"Life" Forest replied.

Snowy nodded.

"Hows the flying going?" Forest asked.

"Well considering Rodney was the first to try not very well" Snowy replied.

Forest smiled.

"Well more like we volenteered him" Snowy said trying to hide a smile.

"You're cruel" Forest said.

"And you're not?" Snowy asked.

"What do.. oh man you still remember that?" Forest asked laughing.

"Yeah and as I recall you couldn't look at me for a week" Snowy said.

"That was because I didn't plan on Rodney overhearing me" Forest said.

"So I got the ice cold water chucked all over me" Snowy said.

"It wasn't just you I couldn't look at it was mum, dad, you and Daisy I couldn't look at for like a month" Forest admitted.

"You got in so much trouble I had to ask you didn't a really bad duty" Snowy said.

"Yeah being watched every second for a month it did get embarrassing when I needed to *clears throat*" Forest said.

"Needed to go potty?" Snowy said.

"Snow!" Forest said going red.

Snowy giggled.

"I can't believe you just said that" Forest said.

"Forest can you come here and help us make a shelter?" Ivy asked.

"Sure coming" Forest said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Potty" Snowy said as Forest went off.

"Knock it off" Forest said.

"What was that about?" Network asked.

"Don't ask please" Forest replied.

"Snow tormenting you?" Network asked.

"More like embarrassing" Forest replied.

Network nodded understandingly.

"That's Snow all right" he said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Forest asked.

"Help us get these branches down" Ivy replied.

Forest nodded and flew up to the trees.

After Forest had helped make shelter for everyone he started to get a strange feeling inside.

Phoenix looked over to see her son shake.

"Forest!" she exclaimed.

"RAIN!" Lance yelled.

"He left a few minutes ago" Cynder said.

By now Forest was having difficulty breathing.

"I have an idea" Spyro said and raced off.


	11. Inside The Mind

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Forest, Blood Tie, Arrow, Cruentus, Valentine, Dylan, Lance and Phoenix**

* * *

Inside his mind Forest had been taken into the bowls of the Black Forest.

At first his vision was blurred but he soon could make out the shape of a wolf in front of him.

Blood Tie smiled as he pressed his paw down on Forest's throat.

"Help!" Forest choked.

* * *

Arrow knew Forest needed his help.

"I hope this works" he said before a white outline of a wolf appeared around him and shot itself into Forest's mind.

* * *

Forest watched as a white wolf appeared behind Blood Tie and forced him off Forest's throat.

"Leave him alone!" Arrow ordered.

Blood Tie growled.

"Impossible there is no possible way my brother could of passed his spirit to you" he said.

"Nothing is impossible" Arrow said lighting up the entire Forest.

"Cruentus" Blood Tie called.

"Yes my master" the same milk float Forest and Arrow had seen earlier said stepping forward.

"Take care of this dragon's mind while I deal with him" Blood Tie said pointing to Arrow.

Cruentus nodded and turned into a light purple wolf with dark red ear tips, tail, paws and eyes.

"No it's _my_ mind and I want you gone!" Forest roared.

The Black Forest suddenly disappeared into a lush green field.

"Not bad bro" Valentine said.

"What took ya so long?" Forest teased building up his earth powers.

"Oh you know this and that" Valentine replied building up her ice powers.

Cruentus stepped forward unaware of Valentine and Forest's powers.

"NOW!" Forest said and the two unleased their true dragon powers.

Cruentus fell to the floor in agony.

Blood Tie growled.

"Be warned dragons your home and this world will soon be destroyed" he said and dissapeared along with Cruentus.

"Thank's dude" Forest said.

"No prob" Arrow said and left Forests mind.

* * *

Forest opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was everyone standing back with a look of shock on their faces.

"You ok bro?" Valentine asked coming over.

"I've been better" Forest smiled standing up.

"Ok is she real or have I died?" Rodney asked.

Valentine walked over to Rodney and whacked him in the leg.

"Ow ok you're real" Rodney said.

"Valentine y-your alive" Dylan said.

Valentine ran over to her dad and hugged him hard.

Jack laughed.

"He gets a hug and what do you get? A whack in the leg" he said.

"Oh shut up" Rodney said lying down next to Ivy.

"How is this possible? Valentine died in Phoenix's arms" Daisy whispered.

"How is it possible we're dragons?" Buddy asked.

"Lance's cross thingy" Jack replied.

"No I asked him earlier he said there is no way that could turn us into dragons something else has" Buddy replied.

Just then Spyro returned looking worried.

"Well where's your big idea?" Rodney asked.

"Never mind that we have bigger problems" Spyro replied.

Hot Air yawned.

"Can't a guy get one decent nights sleep?" He asked being translated.

"What's the problem?" Phoenix asked standing up.

"We got apes coming" Spyro replied.

"But all the apes who served Malefor" Cynder began but was cut off by the sound of hooting and howling apes.

"Quick follow me to safety" Lance said.

"Forest, Arrow go with them I'll stay here" Valentine said.

"No Valentine you go too I'm not going to loose you again" Dylan said.

"But dad" Valentine began.

"No buts" Dylan said firmly.

Valentine groaned and followed the others leaving Spyro, Cynder, Phoenix and Dylan to fight.


	12. Firewing

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Forest, Arrow, Valentine, Dylan, Lance, Network, Ivy, Phoenix, Firewing and Elijha.**

* * *

"You ever fought an ape before?" Spyro asked.

"Nope" Dylan replied.

"Well I've only ever seen my dad fight an ape but that was at least twenty odd years ago" Phoenix replied getting into her battle position.

"Who's your dad if you don't mind me asking?" Cynder asked.

Phoenix paused.

"_They led him to his death Kara you shouldn't tell them_" a voice said inside her head.

Phoenix looked at the two before speaking.

"I'd rather not say" Phoenix replied trying not to sound cold.

* * *

Valentine grumbled under her breath as she ran with the others.

"This happened last time. I went off and what happened? I end up getting paralyzed and end up dieing" she said.

"Don't complain" Forest said.

"Why not?" Valentine asked.

"Because unlike last time we no how to use our elements properly" Forest replied.

Valentine shrugged.

"Well ok" she said.

"Come on it's not far" Lance called.

"It better not be" Rodney muttered.

"Dose he ever shut up?" Lance asked.

"Only when he's sleeping" Ivy replied.

"What are apes?" Daisy asked.

"They're bad very bad" Lance replied.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"If you don't know how to fight them you will die" Lance replied.

"Grate" Buddy sighed.

"Just what we need Blood Tie and killer apes" Arrow said.

Forest sighed.

"Life just gets better" he muttered.

"You said it" Network agreed.

"In here" Lance said going into a cave.

"No way am I" Rodney began.

"Rodney shut it and get inside" Ivy snapped.

Rodney went quiet and went inside without another word.

"If only I could make him do that" Daisy sighed.

"You will" Buddy said.

Forest paused seeing how dark the cave was.

"Forest come on" Snowy called.

"Is it narrow?" Forest asked.

"No Forest don't worry" Daisy said calmly.

Forest gulped.

"Out of all the times" he muttered.

"You still have claustrophobia?" Valentine asked.

Forest nodded.

"It's ok I'll be with you" Valentine said.

Forest nodded and followed Valentine.

A few moments after they entered the cave they reached the center of the cave.

"Who trespasses in my home?" a low female voice asked.

"Er we we're just leaving" Network said shaking.

"It's me and friends" Lance called.

"Lance? Well it's been a while let me get a look at you" the voice said.

The whole place erupted in light and when it faded a dragoness was standing in the center.

Everyone stared open mouthed at the dragoness.

Her body was ruby red but her two horns, wings, tail tip, eight spikes and claws were pure fire.

"Lance you haven't changed since Phoenix disappeared" the dragoness said.

"Phoenix is back" Lance said.

"I know I contacted Kara earlier" the dragoness replied.

"Kara?" Ice Cool asked.

"She prefers to be called Phoenix" Lance replied.

"Still" the dragoness said.

"Kara is Phoenix's birth name" Lance replied.

"Well I suppose I should tell you my name my name is Firewing" the dragoness replied.

"Phoenix's nickname" Arrow said.

"I sense you don't have any elemental powers as you are not of our world so I shall give you them" Firewing said before orbs of light appeared and entered the groups chests.

"You now have your own elemental powers so you have a chance of beating that disgrace of a mate of mine" Firewing growled.

"Whoa whoa let me get this straight Elijah's your mate?" Rodney asked.

Firewing nodded.

* * *

Phoenix blew a powerful stream of fire at the apes.

"You're quite the fighter" Spyro said.

"Thanks" Phoenix said smiling.

"Hate to ruin the mood but can we consintrate on staying alive?" Dylan asked.

Phoenix nodded.

"Take this you dirty ape" Phoenix growled clawing at the ape.

A light grey ape with red patches all over its fur drew out its sword and aimed for Phoenix's throat.

"Oh no you don't" Cynder growled using her fear element on the ape.

"How many elements do you have?" Phoenix asked.

"Four wind, poison, fear and shadow" Cynder replied.

"Cool" Phoenix said.

"Take the rainbow one out" the ape leader growled.

Phoenix reared up and shot out her rainbow element.

"Whoa" Spyro said.

"Retreat" the leader said.

After the apes retreated the group saw why.


	13. First Battle

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Dylan,Phoenix, Blood Tie, Lilly and Elijah.**

* * *

Phoenix growled seeing Blood Tie and the brown dragon standing in a tree.

"Well well Kara we meet again" the dragon said.

"Elijah" Phoenix growled.

"How nice you remember me" Elijah said.

Dylan growled stepping forward.

Blood Tie jumped down in front of Dylan.

"Uh ah Dylan" Blood Tie smiled.

"Back off" Dylan growled.

"Dylan don't please" Phoenix whispered.

Dylan growled.

"Ah so the purple dragon and his companion so nice to finally meet you" Elijah said.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Blood Tie replied.

"Where are they Blood Tie?" Phoenix asked.

"Who?" Blood Tie asked.

"You know who" Phoenix growled.

"None of your business" Elijah smiled.

"Where are Half Pint and Lilly?" Phoenix growled.

"None of your business" Elijah replied.

"Tell me where they are or else" Phoenix growled.

"Or else what? The dragon of light will protect her faithful friends" Blood Tie said.

"No you both underestimate the power of true friendship and what others will do to see things put right" Phoenix said as Firewing appeared behind Elijah.

Blood Tie growled the last time he heard something like that he had lost a fight badly.

Firewing growled and shot a fireball at Elijah's back.

Elijah yelled in pain.

"You!" Firewing growled.

"Firwing" Elijah growled back.

"Get out of here now!" Firewing shouted.

"No need to tell me twice" Phoenix said and ran with Dylan right behind her.

"Cynder go with them I'll hold hold them off" Spyro said.

* * *

"Where are we going" Dylan asked.

"I don't know" Phoenix replied.

As they were running they heard Blood Tie howl.

"MOVE!" Phoenix yelled.

The two ran until they found themselves lost.

"Oh no" Phoenix said looking around.

"What do we do now?" Dylan asked.

"Err this way" Phoenix said pointing south east.

"What about the others?" Dylan asked.

"We'll find them" Phoenix said.

"Guys" a voice called.

"That was Lilly come on" Phoenix said.

Dylan nodded and followed Phoenix to the cave.

"Oh you do not know how worried I've been about you two" Phoenix said.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood but we gotta get moving" Dylan said.

Phoenix nodded and tried to break the chains around Lilly and Half Pint's feet.

"Its no use they won't break" Lilly said.

"We've tried everything to get out of these" Half Pint added.

Phoenix closed her eyes and using her rainbow element to break the chains.

"Come on" Phoenix said.

When the four got outside they saw Cynder fighting Blood Tie.

"Phoenix get somewhere safe I'll help Cynder" Dylan said.

Phoenix nodded.

"Good luck" she said.

Dylan nodded and used his earth powers to send Blood Tie flying.

"_Kara come to my cave, your friends are waiting for you there_" Firewing's voice said inside Phoenix's head.

Phoenix nodded.

"Follow me" she said taking Half Pint and Lilly to Firewing's cave.

"How come your a wolf when Arrow's a dragon?" Phoenix asked.

"Arrow's a dragon!" Lilly said in shock.

"Come on I'll explain when we get to the others" Phoenix said but stopped when Elijah appeared in front of them.

Phoenix tried to use her fire element but came up short.

Half Pint growled and tried to use his spirit ability but found he couldn't.

Phoenix gulped.

"Now young dragon you shall answer to me" Elijah said his eyes glowing.

Phoenix started to sway with a hypnotic look on her face.

"No" Lilly shouted as Phoenix walked towards Elijah.

"Too late she belongs to me now" Elijah said before laughing evily.

"Phoenix snap out of it" Dylan said.

However both Phoenix and Elijah dissapeared in a black mist.

"Phoenix!" Dylan shouted.

But they were gone.

"NO!" Dylan yelled.

"We'll get her back" Half Pint said.

Lilly nodded just as the others arrived.


	14. Preparing

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Dylan, Phoenix, Blood Tie, Lilly, Ivy, Iceica, Network, Snowy, Forest, Valentine, Arrow, Lance, Firewing and Elijah.**

* * *

Whats happened?" Daisy asked.

"We lost Phoenix" Lilly replied.

"What! How could you lose her?" Rodney asked.

"It wasn't me who lost her Blood Tie and that dragon took over her mind, I think it was hypnoses" Lilly replied.

Forest and Valentine exchanged nervous looks.

"What now? I mean we can't leave Phoenix but what are we going to do?" Buddy asked.

"Easy we find that dragon and give him what for" Rodney replied and shot an ice bullet at the nearest tree.

"What about Blood Tie?" Arrow asked.

Rodney looked at Arrow.

"You're on your own there kid" he said.

"We can beat him we've done it once so why not again" Forest said.

"Because I've lost my powers in this world" Half Pint replied his head heald low.

"Well what's stopping us from beating them?" Jack asked.

"Where to begin" Forest muttered.

"Well if we do fight three of us are out" Buddy said.

Ivy huffed just as Cynder ran over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They got Phoenix and I'm getting her back" Dylan replied growling in anger.

"Dylan you don't even know where they are you'll be looking around in vain alone" Teck said.

Dylan snorted.

"I don't care" he said and ran off.

"Dylan wait" Daisy called but her words fell on deaf ears as Dylan continued to run.

Cynder sighed.

"Dad's right we need to get mum back before they turn her evil" Valentine said.

Forest nodded.

"Don't forget Forest we don't know how to fight" Rodney said.

"We can help" Spyro said.

"Have fun" Ivy said and sat down.

While Spyro and Cynder showed the others how to use their element attacks Ivy, Teck, Ice Cool and Iceica sat out.

Ivy watched as Rodney used his ice abilities.

She smiled.

"Ok so now we know who has what element" Spyro said as everyone paired off into different groups.

"Oh joy" Rodney muttered seeing he was in the same group as Valentine.

"How do you think I feel" Valentine asked.

"Don't worry Valentine you'll be fine" Network said as he and Buddy were both in the same group.

Rodney, Valentine, Lance and Snowy were in the ice group.

Network and Buddy were in the electric group.

Forest and Arrow were in the earth group.

Hot Air, Jack and Daisy were in the wind group.

And Lilly was in the fire group.

Rodney laughed.

"I always said you were a wind bag Hot Air" he said.

Hot Air however walked up to Rodney and kicked him.

Rodney fell to the floor in pain.

"Ok I'm sorry" he said.

"He deserved that" Forest whispered.

"Yeah" Arrow agreed.

"How're things going?" Firewing asked limping over.

"Fine" Cynder replied.

Firewing nodded.

* * *

Dylan ran his heart pounding.

"If they lay one claw on her so help me what I'll do to them" he growled.

* * *

Elijah grinned looking at Phoenix.

"The famous Dragon of Light under my control" he laughed.

Blood Tie nodded and watched as the sun started to rise.

He growled seeing the sunlight.

"They'll have to rest before they try to find us" he said.

"Be patient Blood Tie" Elijah said.

Blood Tie growled and went into a deep cave.

Elijah smirked.

"Now all of dragon kind will be destroyed" he said.


	15. Firewing's Past

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Ivy, Snowy, Forest, Valentine, Arrow, Lance, and Firewing.**

* * *

Half Pint looked up at the sunrise.

"We need to rest" he said.

Firewing nodded.

She yawned and the parts of her body that were on fire dimmed down.

Forest sighed and rested his head on his front legs.

"Don't worry Forest nothing'll happen" Valentine said.

Forest nodded.

"Come on lets get some rest" Valentine said and curled up next to Forest.

Forest smiled and fell asleep.

Snowy smiled seeing Forest and Valentine back together.

"What now?" Lance asked.

Firewing clicked a few joints.

"Rest Lance you'll need it if we have any chance" she replied.

Lance sighed but was soon asleep.

Firewing sighed.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done Kara please forgive me" she whispered and placed her head down.

Ivy who was the only one still awake overheard what Firewing said and started to grow suspicious.

She soon however was in a deep sleep along with everyone else.

While she was sleeping Firewing found herself dreaming of her past.

* * *

A tall brown haired woman was sitting in the temple one night looking at a sleeping child.

The child was Phoenix with her dragon features showing.

The woman smiled at the child.

"Hello Jupiter how is young Kara?" Ignitus asked coming into the room.

Jupiter smiled.

"She's sleeping" she replied.

Ignitus smiled at his daughter.

"Any sign of Malefor's army?" Jupiter asked.

"No not yet" Ignitus replied.

"Good I don't want Kara getting caught in the violence" Jupiter said.

Kara whimpered waking up.

Ignitus smiled and nuzzled the child.

Kara smiled and giggled.

"Papa mama" she said.

"That's right Kara" Ignitus said.

Jupiter smiled.

"Ignitus come quick you have to see this" Terrador said running into the room.

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked.

"It's the purple dragon a new purple egg has arrived" Terrador replied.

"This I have to see" Jupiter said picking Kara up.

"Indeed" Ignitus said and went to the hatchery.

"Wow" Jupiter said seeing the egg for herself.

Kara looked at the egg interested.

"Mama is that the new purple dragon?" she asked.

"Yes Kara this dragon may be the end of this fighting" Terrador replied.

Jupiter smiled until something small ran into her.

She looked down to see a young Lance looking up at her.

"Sowy" he said.

Kara smiled seeing her best friend.

"We need to keep an eye on this egg" Ignitus said.

The other dragons nodded in agreement.

**Eight months later.**

"Night papa" Kara said settling down to sleep.

"Good night my dear Kara" Ignitus smiled.

"I love you" Kara said dozing off.

"And so do I" Ignitus said.

Kara smiled and fell asleep.

"I need to keep an eye on the egg Jupiter" Ignitus said.

"Ok Ignitus I'll be here waiting" Jupiter said and hugged him.

Ignitus smiled and went off.

Jupiter smiled and started drawing.

Around half an hour later the whole Temple seemed to explode in noise.

Kara woke up screaming.

"Hush little one mama's here it's ok" Jupiter said trying to calm her daughter down.

But Kara kept on crying.

"Shh hush now Kara" Jupiter said.

An hour later the noise stopped and Jupiter silently went outside.

When she went to the hatchery she saw to her horror the eggs smashed and Volteer, Igniuts, Cyril and Terrador out cold on the floor.

Seeing her dad not moving Kara started crying again.

Ignitus stirred hearing his daughter cry.

"What happened?" Jupiter asked.

"The dark army attacked" Ignitus replied getting up.

"Oh no *gasps* where's the purple egg?" Jupiter asked.

"It is safe from them" Ignitus replied.

After waking the others up they noticed Kara's rainbow scales.

"Ignitus Kara is the rainbow dragon of light she can't stay here" Terrador said.

Ignitus wanted to protest but knew Terrador was right.

He sighed.

"Jupiter you need to return to the human world with Kara, it's no longer safe for her" he said.

"No I want to stay here with you" Jupiter protested.

"I'm sorry Jupiter but Ignitus is right you both need to go back" Terrador said.

"Here take this it will disguise Kara as a human" Cyril said giving Jupiter an amulet.

"I'm sorry Jupiter I truly am" Ignitus said.

"I don't want to leave you" Jupiter sobbed.

"Neither do I and I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do" Ignitus said and pushed Jupiter into the Pool of Visions.

When Jupiter looked around she was back in the human world.

* * *

Firewing woke up in a cold sweat.

"I forgive you Ignitus" she whispered.

She sighed she hated how she had told Phoenix she was part dragon.

If she never said anything Phoenix wouldn't of lied saying she was being kicked out.

She never would of lost her daughter.

"Kara" Firewing sobbed looking down.


	16. Turmac

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Ivy, Forest, Valentine, Arrow, Phoenix, the Dragon of Light, Turmac, Blood Tie, Elijah and Firewing.**

* * *

After the group was well rested it was decided they would try to find Dylan and Phoenix.

Ivy yawned and with help from Rodney managed to get to her feet.

"Thanks" she said.

Rodney smiled.

Firewing sighed and walked silently behind Teck and Buddy.

"I found his sent" Arrow said.

"Follow the sent" Forest said.

"Sorry couldn't resist" he said.

Arrow howled and ran as fast as he could.

Ivy sighed.

"Hey can't run here!" she shouted.

Arrow stopped.

"Sorry" he said.

Ivy snorted.

"Maybe it's best you wait in the Temple" Firewing said.

"Says the one who's not telling everything to us" Ivy said.

Firewing rolled her eyes.

"I have my reasons like it's my life so it's none of your business" she said.

Ivy snorted and said nothing more.

"Hey Val after this are you coming back to Dream Street?" Forest asked.

Valentine shrugged.

"I don't know" she replied.

"I hope you do it hasn't been the same" Forest said.

* * *

Inside her mind Phoenix was fighting for control.

Phoenix growled seeing a darker gold version of herself.

"Get out of my head" she said.

The dark version laughed.

"Now why would I do that when I can control your body?" he asked.

Phoenix growled.

"So what's your name then thing?" she asked.

"If you really want to know my name is Turmac" the dark version replied.

Phoenix growled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to exact my revenge on the dragons that cursed me" Turmac said and dissapeared.

Phoenix closed her eyes and focused.

A light gold dragoness appeared in front of her.

Phoenix bowed.

"Dragon of Light I need your help" she said.

The Dragon of Light nodded.

"I understand the emergency of this but I'm afraid since Turmac is controlling our body there is nothing I can do" she said.

Phoenix sighed.

"What do I do now if Turmac is controlling me?" Phoenix asked.

The Dragon of Light looked at Phoenix.

"I am afraid there is nothing either I nor the Grate White Wolf can do" she said.

Phoenix looked down.

"There has to be something" she said.

* * *

Blood Tie looked at Phoenix's body.

"Remind me why we're keeping her alive?" he said.

"Now Blood Tie is that any way to greet an old friend?" Turmac's voice asked taking over Phoenix's body.

"Turmac? But you're" Blood Tie began.

"Dead no just cursed" Turmac replied.

Blood Tie grinned.

"It is nice to have an old friend reincarnated in the Dragon of Light's body" he said.

Elijah walked over and smiled.

"Welcome back lord Turmac" he said bowing.

Turmac smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

Blood Tie looked out and growled.

"They're close" he said.

Turmac smirked.

"I would not worry Blood Tie I will soon deal with them. In the meantime I believe it is time your son made his mark" he said.

Blood Tie nodded and opened up a porthole to the Black Forest.


	17. Cruentus & Harmony

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Phoenix Turmac, Blood Tie, Harmony, Cruentus, Elijah, Dylan, Forest, Snowy and Valentine.**

* * *

Deep inside the Black Forest Harmony was watching as her son Cruentus practised his hypnosis ability.

Harmony nodded.

"You've done well" she said.

"Thank you" Cruentus said bowing.

However out of the center of the Forest a blinding light appeared and opened up.

The two snarled at the light.

However Harmony stopped seeing a black shape appear out of it.

Her eyes went wide.

"M-master" she said bowing.

Cruentus stopped growling.

Blood Tie smiled.

"It is nice to know my spirit lives on here" he said.

"Cruentus this is your father" Harmony said.

Blood Tie smiled.

"Cruentus" he said.

"Yes master?" Cruentus asked.

"Both of you will come with me" Blood Tie said and took the two back.

Harmony looked around feeling stiff.

She looked and saw Phoenix's body.

She growled.

"It's ok I won't harm you" Turmac said.

"This is Turmac an old friend of mine" Blood Tie explained.

Harmony nodded and jumped seeing Cruentus in his wolf form.

Blood Tie smiled looking at the dark purple dragoness with light red horns wings and tail tip.

"So this is the one you've been telling me about" Elijah said.

Harmony growled.

"Don't bother she's mine" Blood Tie said.

Harmony nodded and walked over.

"What are we doing here?" Cruentus asked.

"Be paitient" Harmony said.

"You see young wolf I am here to take this world over by absorbing the power of the earth itself but in order for me to do that I must obtain a rare crystal" Turmac began.

"And in order for him to do that he must reach the middle of the earth" Elijah continued.

"But because Turmac is in the Dragon of Lights body that pesky lot from Dream Street will try to fight to get the body back and that's where we come in" Blood Tie finished.

"I'm listening" Cruentus said.

"You, me and Harmony will fight and kill the Dream Street group so Turmac can gain power" Blood Tie said.

Harmony smiled.

"Finaly a chance for revenge" she said.

"So you in?" Turmac asked.

"We're in" Harmony replied.

* * *

Dylan looked around tiered. He hadn't slept all night.

"Maybe Teck was right" he muttered.

"But I can't leave Phoenix" he growled forcing himself on.

* * *

"I hope we can find dad" Forest said.

Valentine nodded.

"We'll find him Forest don't worry" Half Pint said.

Forest smiled.

Firewing stopped.

"Stay close" she said.

"We're close to them" Arrow said.

Forest nodded.

"This better work" Rodney muttered nervously.

"You're petrified aren't you?" Ivy asked.

Rodney nodded.

"You know what he did to me" he said.

"We won't let anything happen to you" Buddy said.

Rodney gulped.

"Thanks" he said aldo it was clear he was close to having a panic attack.

Ivy gently nudged him.

"It'll be ok" she said.

"I've never seen him so scared" Arrow whispered.

"Me either" Jack whispered back.

"_Well after almost getting killed twice by Blood Tie I'm not surprised_" Daisy thought to herself.

Firewing growled.

"Go to your happy place, go to your happy place" Rodney whispered.

However they got a shock as Dylan burst out of the bushes and trees.

Everyone heard a thump and saw Rodney had fainted.

"Oh lord" Snowy sighed.

Dylan looked around.

"Where's Phoenix?" he asked.

"Close" Firewing replied her fire spreading over her whole body until she was all most engulfed in flames.

"Dosen't that hurt?" Valentine asked.

Firewing shook her head.

"Good defence" Jack said.

Ivy went over to Rodney.

"He's out cold" she said.

Valentine went over and used her ice powers to wake Rodney up.

"Who? What's happening?" he asked jumping up.

"He's up" Valentine said.

Dylan growled facing the cave.

"I know you're in there Blood Tie" he shouted.

"Ivy please go back to Teck and Ice Cool you'll be safer" Rodney whispered.

"I don't want to leave you Rodney I know what will happen if you see him" Ivy whispered back.

"Ivy please I'm begging you go back" Rodney said.

Ivy sighed.

"Fine" she said and retreated back.

"Well Firewing are you ready for a true fight?" Elijah asked stepping out.

Firewing growled.

"Then let it begin" Turmac said coming over.


	18. Second Battle

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters.**

* * *

Forest and Valentine looked at Turmac in pure horror.

"Turmac" Firewing said.

"Firedrake and the other guardians defeated you, you should be dead" she said.

Turmac snorted.

"So they thought" he said.

Dylan growled.

However just before he could attack Blood Tie, Cruentus and Harmony charged out the cave and started to attack.

Forest and Valentine flew into the air and started to use their elemental attacks.

"Come on" Rodney said and he and Arrow charged towards Blood Tie letting loose their attacks.

Blood Tie smiled and sent a dark orb at the two.

Arrow took flight dodging the attack while Rodney managed to jump over it.

The others reluctantly followed using their attacks.

All except Half Pint who just watched.

"Is that all you got?" Cruentus mocked using his darkness attacks.

However he suddenly was flung into the air by Cynder using her shadow powers.

"Nice" Arrow said.

Turmac only watched as the group of dragons and wolves battled.

"Dad we got this go after Turmac" Valentine called using an ice bomb on Harmony and Elijah.

Lilly looked around for Blood Tie and let loose a powerful fire stream at him.

"Jack, Hot Air I got an idea follow me" Rodney called.

The three went after Blood Tie to distract him.

Buddy and Daisy looked at each other unsure.

"We don't have much choice do we?" Daisy asked.

"I'm afraid not" Buddy replied.

For the next five minutes it was chaos nobody could get a clear shot of anything.

"Enough of this" Blood Tie said and sent out a dark wave knocking the dragons down.

Network and Snowy fell over in pain.

Blood Tie nodded but was quickly blown back by a ice and electric attack.

Buddy and Daisy ran over and stood over Network and Snowy protecting them.

However they saw they were starting to become outnumbered.

"We need to retreat" Lilly whispered.

"I ain't going without Phoenix" Dylan said and ran to attack.

"Fall back" Firewing called.

Everyone exept Dylan, Forest, Valentine, Arrow and Rodney retreated.

"Guys come on" Jack called.

But it was clear they weren't moving.

"Arrow go back" Valentine said.

"No I don't want you to get hurt" Arrow protested.

"Arrow go and that's an order" Dylan said.

Arrow went back reluctantly.

"So what's the plan?" Rodney asked.

"Look out" Forest called as a white light came towards them.

However Rodney failed to see the light.

When the light faded Rodney was back to being in his normal Hot Rod body.

"Retreat" Dylan called and the four all ran back.

Blood Tie howled.

"Leave them" Turmac said.

"What! But we're beating them" Cruentus protested.

"Do as he says Cruentus" Harmony said.

Cruentus growled and went back.

* * *

"Well?" Firewing asked.

"We lost Rodney he can't fight" Dylan replied as Rodney came over.

Ivy went over.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I've been better" Rodney replied.

Firewing, Lance, Spyro and Cynder looked at Rodney shocked.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"There was a white light I didn't get out of the way fast enough and I turned back to normal" Rodney replied.

"What do we do now dad?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know" Half Pint replied.

Firewing looked at the sun.

"You'll go blind if you stare at the sun" Daisy said.

"If I stare at the sun I sometimes get visions" Firewing said.

"We need to do something" Forest whispered.

"I know" Valentine whispered back.

"Forest, Arrow I have an idea" she said.

The two looked at Valentine.

"Take my paw" she said.

The two took Valentine's paw and found themselves leave the ground.

Everyone else looked in shock as the trio started to disappear.

"Where are we going?" Forest asked.

"We need the guardians to stop Turmac" Valentine replied.

"We're going to the temple" she added.

Dylan overheard them talking.

"Come on let's go" he said.


	19. Returning To The Temple

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Buddy asked.

"The Dragon Temple" Dylan replied.

"Follow me I know the way" Firewing said.

The group ran as fast as they could to the Temple.

* * *

Shade and the other guardians were talking when Terrador came over looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Terracotta a jade dragoness with two iris horns, wings, tail tip and dark green eyes asked.

"Something isn't right" Azid said stepping forward.

"I hate it when you say that" Firedrake a orange dragon with blue wings, green horns, spikes, gold tail tip and amber eyes said.

"Azid is right" Terrador said.

"Guys we got a huge problem!" Phobius dark red dragon with two black horns one on either side of his face with a small horn growing out of his snout, black wings, eight black curved spikes, black tail tip shaped like half a skull and light red eyes shouted running over.

"Calm down Phobius and tell us clearly what happened" Cyclone said.

"He's back" Phobius said.

"Who?" Firedrake asked.

"Turmac I saw him attack a group of dragons with Elijah, two wolves and another dragon" Phobius replied.

"WHAT!" the others yelled.

"That's impossible we beat him!" Firedrake said.

"I know but I saw him with my own eyes, he's taken over a rainbow dragoness" Phobius said.

"Firedrake, Azid bring the others into the training room right away" Terrador said.

The two nodded and went to get the others.

"What's going on?" Shade asked one they arrived in the training room.

"I'm afraid Turmac has returned" Terrador replied.

"What! No way we so beat him, everyone of us saw him defeated" Aurora a gold dragoness with six white horns three on each side of her face, sunglow wings, spikes, aqua tail tip and eyes said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I am aware of that Aurora but he has somehow taken over a rainbow coloured dragoness" Terrador said.

"Grate" Shade muttered.

"What do we do now then?" Phobius asked.

"I don't know about you but if he is back I'm getting Autumn as far away from here as possible" Firedrake said heading for the door.

However just as he got to the door the entier room became engulped in a bright light.

The light faded and Arrow fell face first to the ground.

"Thank godness that's over" he said standing up.

However he quickly regretted saying that when Forest landed on top of him.

"Forest get off of me" Arrow said.

"I feel like I've just landed on a hot rod" Forest said.

Arrow reared up and Forest fell off him.

Valentine however floated down as a spirit.

"Thanks for the landing" Arrow said.

"What are _you _doing here?" Shade asked.

"We need your help to stop Turmac before he whipes out all of dragon kind" Valentine replied.

"Why should we help you?" Shade asked coldly.

"Because if you don't everyone on this planet, on your world and our world will be destroyed" Valentine replied.


	20. The Attack

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters. Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

"Shade come on, if Turmac's back we need all the help we can get" Firedrake said.

Shade sighed defeated.

"Fine but when this dragoness beats us don't blame me" she said.

"Hey our mum didn't let him control her on purpose!" Forest growled.

"I knew your group was bad news" Shade said and disappeared into the Shadows.

"Sorry 'bout her" Phobius said.

"Please, we don't have the time to argue" Valentine said.

Firedrake looked at Forest and Valentine confused, they looked exactly like his parents.

Arrow tensed up, something bad was about to happen.

A loud explosion was heard outside, and the guardians ran outside.

Turmac, Elijah and Blood Tie were attacking Firewing and the others.

Valentine left her spirit body and turned back into her real body.

"We gotta help them!" Arrow said and ran off.

Turmac saw Arrow coming and fired a powerful electric blast at him.

Arrow fell to the floor.

"ARROW!" Valentine yelled.

Arrow growled and stood up, but was forced down by Cruentus.

Forest growled and used his earth powers to force Cruentus off his friend.

The wolf growled and charged at Forest.

However Phobius cut him off by using his siren scream.

Firewing flew up and clawed at Elijah burning him badly.

"Arrow, Forest, Valentine run! Get to safety before it's too late!" Phoenix's voice said.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Valentine said.

"Find Rodney, Ivy and the others, they'll take you to safety" Phoenix's voice said.

Forest took Valentine's paw and ran off.

"Someone should go with them" Firedrake said.

Blood Tie watched the dragons run off.

"Harmony they're coming towards you you know what to do" he said using his mind.

"I understand" Harmony said.

Forest, Valentine and Arrow ran as fast as they could.

All the way Valentine was crying.

She stopped.

"We need to do something" she snapped.

"But what? We're too weak to fight them" Arrow said.

"Look out!" a muscular navy-blue dragon with a sky blue Small spiked tail tip, ocean blue horns that are shaped like Spyro's and ocean blue underbelly called.

The trio looked behind them to see a dark fireball heading towards them.

The ducked as the dragon used a powerful ice attack to stop the fireball.

Harmony growled, why did things always have to go wrong for her.

Arrow tensed up again.

"Forest use your earth bullets on that tree" he whispered.

"Why?" Forest asked.

"Trust me just do it" Arrow said.

Forest did as he was told and shot down the tree Harmony was behind.

Harmony snarled and charged.

Valentine used her ice powers to freeze Harmony into a block of ice.

"Are you three ok?" the navy-blue dragon asked.

"I think so, thank you" Valentine replied.

"Come on we need to find the others" Arrow said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth Ivy and the others came running over, including Rodney who had turned back into a dragon.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"You don't want to know" Valentine replied.

"Is that?" Rodney asked.

"Harmony, yes" Arrow replied.

Ivy's face suddenly became dark.

"Let me at her!" she said but Teck and Rodney held her back.

Just then a howl was heard.

"They're retreating" Arrow said.

"What do we do with her then?" Forest asked.

"Hey Zayril, you around?" Terracotta called.

"Yeah I'm here" the navy-blue dragon called.

Terracotta and Azid ran over worried.

"Whoa" Azid said looking at the frozen Harmony.

"She's our enermy" Valentine said.

"I suggest we take her back to the temple, and decide what to do from there" Azid said.

Valentine and the others nodded and returned to the temple with the frozen Harmony.


	21. After The Fight

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters. Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Once they got to the Temple Valentine saw most dragons in a state of shock.

She sighed.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Firewing looked up.

"I've been better" she replied.

Forest went over to Dylan worried.

"I'm ok Forest really" he said.

Arrow went over to his parents concerned.

Lilly smiled and hugged Arrow.

"What happened here?" Ice Cool asked.

"Blood Tie" Jack replied.

"We need to something" Valentine replied.

It was then everyone else noticed the frozen Harmony.

"What're we gonna do with her?" Network asked.

"Well didn't you say she was an enemy of yours?" Azid asked.

The others nodded.

"Well I think we should see what she knows" Azid said.

"She can hypnotise you though" Arrow said.

Azid stopped and started to think.

"That might be a problem" he said.

"I could make a special helmet so you couldn't get hypnotised" Lance said stepping forward.

"In the meantime we need to keep her frozen" Firedrake said.

"No problem" Valentine said.

"Yeah if Val can freeze her once she can do it again" Forest said.

"I thought you froze her Zayril" Terracotta said.

Zayril shook his head.

"No it wasn't me" he said.

It was then Terrador, Volteer and Cyril came over.

After being told what happened, they showed the group a room they could stay in.

Firewing sighed.

"Thank you Terrador" she said.

He nodded.

Firewing lied down in the centre of the room and started to think.

* * *

Arrow looked around the room he and his parents were staying in.

"Don't worry Arrow, Valentine and Forest is just down the hall" Lilly said.

Arrow nodded.

"I'm just worried about what'll happen when they break" he paused "Her out" he said.

"You don't need to worry young dragon" Shade said making Arrow jump.

"I did knock" she said.

Arrow sighed and went over the window.

It had only been a few days and so much had happened to them.

It was only then he noticed the sun begin to set, and two moons start to appear.

"This place has two moons weird" he said.

Shade ran over to the window.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"If that's more bad news I think I'm going to scream" Arrow said.

"As long as you stay away from that mountain" Shade said pointing to a mountain "You'll be safe" she said.

Arrow nodded.

Shade smiled and went off.

Arrow yawned and lied down by the window.

* * *

Valentine watched as Lance and Rain worked on their helmets.

"I'm sorry about geting you into this mess, if I didn't wish to see your mum none of this would of happened" Lance said.

Valentine only nodded.

"I'd better get going" she said.

The two nodded and watched as Valentine went off.

Lance sighed.

"Hey, you didn't know this would happen" Rain said trying to cheer Lance up.

"Maybe" Lance muttered.

"Come on mate it's getting late, we should get some rest" Rain said.

Lance yawned and nodded.

"I guess your right" he said and went off to bed.

* * *

Cyril and Zayril were taking turns guarding the frozen Harmony when Valentine came over.

"Would you like me to take a turn?" she asked.

"No that's quite all right young lass" Cyril replied.

"Ok" Valentine said and went off.


	22. The Evening Ahead

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters. Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Blood Tie growled seeing Harmony had been captured.

"Stupid dragons" he said.

Turmac and Elijah shot Blood Tie a warning look.

Blood Tie growled and walked off when he noticed Cruentus gazing at the moons.

Cruentus looked over at Blood Tie for a few seconds before returning his gaze at the moon.

Blood Tie walked over and lied by his son.

"Are we going to attack tomorrow?" Cruentus asked.

Blood Tie smiled.

"We might" he said.

"Just me and you?" Cruentus asked.

Blood Tie nodded.

"Tell me Cruentus, do you enjoy living in the Black Forest?" he asked.

"I suppose but it gets boring when I'm not training my abilities" Cruentus replied.

Blood Tie nodded.

"I see" he said.

"Mum often told me about how grate you were" Cruentus said quietly.

Blood Tie smiled and stood up.

"We attack at dawn" he said.

Cruentus smiled and rested his head.

* * *

Valentine yawned and rested her head on Dylan.

"Come on, you two have had a tiring day" Dylan said.

Valentine nodded and started to drift off.

* * *

Ivy smiled sitting down next to Rodney.

Rodney smiled closing his eyes and returned to his normal hot rod body.

"You ok?" he asked.

Ivy smiled.

"We're fine" she replied.

Rodney smiled and nuzzled Ivy gently.

Ivy gently wrapped her wing around Rodney.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Rodney asked.

"Two months, I wanted to surprise you" Ivy replied.

Rodney smiled.

"I hope its a girl" Rodney said.

Ivy smiled.

"I just hope we get back before its due" she said.

Rodney shuddered thinking about if that did happen.

"We'll get back before then" he said.

Ivy smiled and laid down on her side.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

Rodney smiled.

"Night"

* * *

Shade yawned clearly tiered from keeping watch.

"Shade it's late I'll take watch" Zayril offered.

Shade yawned.

"Thanks" she said and walked off.

Phobius smiled watching Shade go off.

He sighed using his fear powers he could sense an overwhelming presence of fear throughout the whole Temple.

He then noticed Firewing sitting by the balcony.

He silenty walked over.

Firewing sighed thinking of Ignitus.

"Before you ask I'm fine" she said gently.

Phobius nodded.

He was about to go back when a terrified scream filled the air.

Phobius and Firewing ran inside and saw Zayril pinned to the floor by Harmony.


	23. Shade's Thoughts

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own my characters. Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

"Zayril!" Phobius shouted charging at Harmony.

Harmony growled and used her shadow fire at Phobius.

Phobius dodged the attack and retaliated by using his fear powers on Harmony.

Harmony fell to the floor, her ears ringing.

By then most of the others had ran over hearing the fighting.

"What's going on?" Cyclone asked.

Cyril and Lance quickly refroze Harmony.

"Are you ok?" Firedrake asked.

"Yeah, she just startled me" Zayril replied getting to his feet.

Harmony snarled and tried to hypnotise Firedrake but found she lacked the ability.

"Not so tough without your powers now are you?" Lance asked coming over with the helmet turned on.

Shade walked over to Harmony and huffed.

"Poor excuse for a dragoness" she said.

Harmony growled from inside her ice prison.

"We heard a scream what's happening?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing we can't handle" Shade replied.

"What's all the noise?" Arrow asked yawning.

"It's nothing Arrow" Firewing replied gently.

Arrow yawned and returned to his room.

Daisy yawned and followed Arrow back.

Shade sighed looking at Harmony.

"Thanks for making that helmet so fast" she said looking at Lance and Rain.

"It's ok" Lance said smiling.

Rain sighed.

"So what's the plan with her then?" he asked.

Shade sighed.

"I don't know, I really don't know" she admitted.

Firewing and Azid looked at each other worried.

"We'll think of something" Phobius said.

The others nodded and returned to there sleeping quarters.

Shade sighed.

Terracotta smiled.

"Don't worry Shade, Phobius is right we will think of something" she said.

Shade nodded.

"I know you want to prove you can lead us Shade and not knowing is part of leading. So you know how to ask for help" Terracotta said.

"Are you trying to say I don't know when to ask for help" Shade said growling.

"Yes" Terracotta replied not fearing Shade's anger.

"I can ask for help if I want to" Shade growled and stormed off.

Terracotta sighed.

"You don't though Shade" she said and entered her room.

* * *

Shade growled and punched the floor of her room.

"I can ask for help, I just don't need it" she said and proceeded to tear her room apart stopping only when she found an old picture of her, Phobius and their parents.

Shade sighed and returned the picture to its hiding place.

For the rest of the night Shade sat on what remained of her bed and started to think about what to do about Harmony.

However the next morning she got a rude awakening.

Shade faded into the shadows and made her way outside.

She sighed seeing Blood Tie trying to cause a diversion while Cruentus waited to attack.

Shade however caught him off guard and pinned Cruentus down.

"If you want to live and keep what makes you a man I strongly suggest you tell me what's going on" she hissed.

Cruentus growled and tried to use his hypnosis powers but found Shade was immune to hypnotism.

* * *

Blood Tie was worried when Cruentus didn't attack when the other dragons came out to attack.

Cyclone and Aurora combined their powers to blast Blood Tie a few hundred meters backwards.

He then saw Cruentus running off bleeding badly.

Blood Tie followed and saw to his horror Cruentus's male parts had been ripped off.

Shade smirked.

"Dad would have been proud" Phobius said walking over.

"Just don't forget whet side we're on" he added.

"I know" Shade said and returned back with Phobius.


	24. A Plan

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters, I only own my characters and Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" Spyro asked.

Everyone nodded.

"He won't be trying that again anytime soon" Shade said with a smirk.

"Knowing you I doubt we want to know what you did" Aurora said.

Buddy yawned and stretched his legs.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning sleep well?" Daisy asked.

Buddy shrugged.

"I guess so, but once we're back in Dream Street I'll sleep better" he replied.

Daisy nodded.

"So what now?" Network asked.

"I have part of an idea I just need to think of the rest of it through though" Snowy replied.

Ivy yawned and opened his eyes to a bright morning.

However she noticed Rodney was back in his dragon form and standing guard by the door tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked getting to her feet.

"I think this placed has just been attacked" Rodney replied.

"Wait here I'm going to see what happened" he said and went outside before Ivy could protest.

* * *

Zayril was still watching Harmony when Rodney came over.

"What happened? It sounds as if we were being attacked" Rodney asked.

"We were but Shade, Aurora and Cyclone took care of it" Zayril replied.

"But we're safe now right?" Jack asked.

Zayril nodded.

"We'd better get everyone together to make a plan" Rodney said.

A few minutes later the rest of the group gathered together in a training room.

It was still early so not many dragons were up.

"We need to talk to Ignitus to decide what to do" Valentine whispered.

Forest nodded.

Valentine closed her eyes and transformed into her spirit form and disappeared.

After a few minutes she reappeared.

"We need to go to the White Isle" she said.

Firedrake and the other guardians knew why Valentine had mentioned the White Isle.

"Can you fly?" Cyclone asked.

"No only Forest, Dylan and Valentine can fly" Rodney replied.

Shade rolled her eyes.

"Some dragons you are" she muttered and went off.

Arrow growled and flew in front of Shade.

"We may not be natural dragons like you, but we're willing to learn so we can get back to our home" he said.

Shade smiled at Arrow.

"Ok kid we'll give you a few lessons" she said.

"In that case wake me when you're done" Ivy yawned curling up.

"_This'll be fun_" Jack and Rodney thought sarcasticly.

Buddy sighed.

"How do we get ourselves into these things?" he asked looking at Daisy who shrugged in responce.


	25. Splitting Up

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

Shade excused herself from the room and sat out by the balcony.

Phobius followed Shade worried.

"Phobius I need to be alone for a bit" Shade said solemnly.

"Ok" Phobius said and returned inside.

Shade sighed thinking about her father.

"If anyone found out who Phobius and I are related to, they'd hunt us down and tare us apart" she thought to herself.

She sighed once more.

"I only hope I made the right choice by coming here" she muttered.

A few minutes later she returned and saw the others had made progress.

"Where's Zayril, Terracotta, Firedrake and Cyclone?" she asked.

"They went on ahead" Aurora replied.

Shade nodded.

Ivy nuzzled Rodney.

"Please be careful Rodney" she said.

"I will, I won't let him win" Rodney said.

Daisy smiled.

"So who's staying here?" Shade asked.

"Ivy, Teck, Iceica and Ice Cool" Buddy replied.

Shade looked over Half Pint.

"I'm coming with you, but I rely more on my spirit powers" he explained.

"Lets go" Shade said.

"Are you sure everything's ok Shade?" Azid asked.

"You wouldn't understand, lets leave it at that" Shade replied.

Azid and Aurora looked at Phobius worried.

"She's right" he said and followed Shade off.

"What do ya suppose that was about?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know" Buddy replied.

"Hold on, what about her?" Jack asked pointing at Harmony.

"We'll keep an eye on her" Lance said.

Rain nodded.

"Lets go" Shade said once more.

Phobius walked next to Shade worried.

"You thinking about dad again?" he whispered.

Shade nodded.

* * *

Cruentus laid on the floor still in agony.

Turmac sighed.

"Dare I ask how that happened?" he asked.

Blood Tie explained what had happened.

Elijah growled.

"Shade" he said.

"Who?" Blood Tie asked.

"Malefor's daughter" Elijah replied.

"She's a guardian!" Turmac exclaimed in shock.

"It appears so" Elijah nodded.

Turmac thought for a few moments.

"If we can convince her to come on our side then we have a strong chance of victory" he muttered.

Blood Tie looked doubtful.

"What about me?" Cruentus asked in pain.

Turmac placed a red crystal next to Cruentus to heal his wounds.

* * *

Inside her mind Phoenix was still fighting for control.

"Oh my children, please be safe and let the Great White Wolf's spirit guide you well" she whispered.


	26. Past Life

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

In the air the group of dragons were flying silently.

"So how far away are we?" Arrow asked.

"Not far now" Azid replied.

Within the hour the group finally reached their destination.

Firedrake lit a torch and lead the way.

When they reached the main part of the White Isle the group were surprised to see two other dragons waiting for them.

The first was a gold dragoness with white horns and wings.

The second was a navy dragon with dark purple horns wings and underbelly.

Daisy took one look at the two and realized who they were.

"Tina, Balthazar what are you doing here?" she asked.

Tina ran over to her mum scared.

"Whats happened to us?" she asked crying.

Daisy gently shushed her crying daughter.

"It's ok Tina" she whispered.

"What happened?" Buddy asked.

"I wish we knew, we came over to Dream Street and the next thing we know we're here" Balthazar replied.

"If somebody wants to explain what's going on here it would be a good idea to speak now" Shade said.

"Now Shade that is no way to treat our guests" Ignitus said walking over.

Shade sighed and walked over to Zayril and Phobius.

"Shade does have a point though Ignitus" Cynder said.

"Then I think it's time I explained why you're all here" Ignitus said looking at the Dream Street group.

"You see thousands of years ago, there was a small clan of dragons who lived away from all other creatures in complate solitude" Ignitus began.

"Boring" Shade muttered.

"Shhh" the others said.

"One day however an evil sorcerer found the clan and forced them to work for him by taking away the most powerful thing they had, their magic. But a few dragon escaped the sorcerer's power and fled the dragon realms, creating a new world using what little power they had" Ignitus continued.

"Poor dragons" Lilly said.

"In their new world they created a new kind of magic to defeat the socerer. After a long battle the dragon clan had finally one but insted of staying in the dragon realms they fled to the new world. Creating new bodies for themselves" Ignitus continued.

"Until Blood Tie and Turmac found them" Half Pint said walking over.

"The Great White Wolf, my I never thought I'd live to meet you" Ignitus said.

"You see back then Blood Tie wasn't a spirit and Turmac was part of the dragon clan, once Turmac learnt of Blood Tie the two teamed up to take away the power of their new home. In the end with my spirits help both were forced into the spirit world without ever finding peace" Half Pint said in the wolfs voice.

"I still remember the names of the ones who helped to stop them" he added.

"What were their names?" Rodney asked.

The Wolf smiled.

"You will be shocked when I tell you" he warned.

"Try us" Jack said.

"Their names were Buddy, Daisy, Jack, Rodney, Network, Ivy, Tina, Balthazar, Snowy, Lilly, Arrow and Teck" the Wolf replied.

Rodney gulped clearly freaked out.

"They had our names" Daisy whispered.

"Creepy" Snowy said.

"So what, your saying is" Rodney began.

"You have each been reincarnated into the forms you took thousands of years ago" the Wolf said.

"Hold it! You mean to tell us we were dragons once" Network said.

The Wolf nodded.

"In your past life yes" he said.


	27. Finding The Inner Power pt 1

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

There was a long pause between the group.

"You have returned as dragons to defeat Blood Tie and Turmac like you did before" Ignitus explained.

Nobody knew what to say.

"Are you sure you have the right group of dragons?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I mean to us this dosen't make alot of sence" Arrow agreed.

"I understand that it dosen't make alot of sence to you but, you must understand this is no mere coincidence that you look like the original dragons that defeated Blood Tie and Turmac" the Wolf said.

It was then a loud crash was heard outside.

Shade quickly jumped into the shadows and went to see what all the noise was with Phobius following behind.

"Stay behind us" Firedrake said as he Zayril, Azid, Aroura, Terracotta and Cyclone formed a circle around the group.

A few minutes later Phobius and Shade were blown back into the doors by the libary.

"You need to leave" Ignitus said.

"You lot go ahead we'll buy you some time" Spyro said as he and Cynder ran over.

The giant hourglass slid across to reveal a secret exit.

"This way and hurry" Firedrake called as the others jumped down it.

"What about Shade and Phobius?" Zayril asked.

"They'll be fine" Azid replied making sure everyone else got to safety.

"Firewing come on" Arrow called.

Firewing shook her head.

"No this time I fight" she said.

"Jupiter please, you need to go with them. You'll be safer with them" Ignitus said clearly recognising his old mate.

"I can't the last time I left Kara ran off after she found out what she was. I spent the rest of my human life trying to find her" Firewing said crying.

Ignitus sighed.

"I'm aware Jupiter but we both knew what would happen" he said.

"I don't want to leave you again" Firewing whispered.

"You need to for the time being but after you can stay with me" Ignitus said holding Firewing close.

Firewing nodded and followed the others.

One they were clear Aroura realized where they were.

"Guys wait" she called.

"What is it?" Azid asked annoyed.

"We're at the dead center of the world, this is where Turmac needs to harness the earths power in order to destroy the earth" Aroura explained.

"So he destroys the world and is gonna die with it. That's just stupid" Rodney said.

"Meh when your mad for power you don't think about these sorts of things" Azid said.

"Any ideas Fire?" Terracotta asked.

Firedrake shook his head.

"We'd better land and think of a plan" Cyclone said.

"Are you two ok?" Daisy asked looking at Tina and Balthazar.

"I guess" Tina replied.

"So what do we do now?" Hot Air asked after being translated.

"You must each find your hidden powers and combine them to stop the two" the Wolf replied walking over.

"You know sometimes you're not really a big help" Rodney commeted sitting down.

"Rodney shh" Snowy and Daisy said together.

Network looked around trying to understand what he was suppose to do.

"How will we know what they are?" he asked.

"That you must find out yourselves" the wolf replied.

Forest started to think.

"There must be something we can connect from what you can do in Dream Street" he said.

"How are we suppose to do this if we're missing" Buddy began.

"Because thousands of years ago the oldest and wisest didn't fight, he told the dragons how to defeat Blood Tie and Turmac" the wolf replied.

"Any ideas Val?" Arrow asked.

Valentine shook her head.

A few minutes later the group got a surprised.

"Ivy! You should be" Rodney started but realized something was wrong with her.

Ivy almost collapsed in pain.

Zayril and Firedrake went over and saw Ivy had dislocated her left back leg.

"You shouldn't of come here Ivy" Rodney said worried.

"I didn't want you getting hurt" Ivy said smiling.

It was then a green light appeared over Ivy.

"The power of loyalty" Valentine said.

"Ok this might hurt" Firedrake said before relocating Ivy's joint.

Ivy yelled in pain.

Rodney felt his rage boil and a red light appeared over him.

"The power of rage" Forest muttered.

Jack at that point burst out laughing.

"Ok but right now my rage'll be on you" Rodney said turning to Jack and charging.

However Daisy stopped the two.

"Enough" she shouted before a white light appeared over her.

"The power of control" Buddy said.

"Well that should of been obvious" Hot Air said after Arrow translated him.


	28. Finding The Inner Power pt 2

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

"Well that's three" Lilly said.

"We're never getting back" Arrow said.

"We will Arrow you just need to have faith" Lilly said gently.

A tan coloured light appeared above her.

"The power of kindness" Rodney said.

It was then the others noticed the light above Buddy.

"The power of magic" Snowy said.

Balthazar sighed.

"What use am I? After all I was raised to be evil. But Tina showed me the light" he thought to himself before a navy light appeared above him.

"The power of transformation" Tina said.

"That just leaves Jack, Arrow, Network, Snowy and Tina" Daisy said.

The others all started to think of what power they had.

Network started to think of all the times he had shown courage and a orange light appeared above him.

"The power of courage" Daisy said.

"I still can't believe mines rage" Rodney muttered.

Arrow was thinking of all the times he had shown honesty to his friends and a white light appeared above him.

"The power of honesty" Daisy said smiling.

Tina was thinking of all the times she was genorous towards her friends and a gold light appeared above her.

"The power of generosity" Buddy said.

Both Jack and Snowy were still trying to figure out what their powers were.

"One has the power of wits and the other has the power of swiftness" the wolf thought.

A few moments later a grey light appeared above Jack and a cream light appeared around Snowy.

Jack had the power of swiftness and Snowy had the power of wits.

It was then they noticed Spyro and Cynder returning with Phobius carrying Shade on his back.

Terracotta and Cyclone helped Phobius put Shade down and placed some red crystals by her.

"What happened?" Zayril asked.

"Turmac was too strong" Phobius replied.

It was then Network saw how deep the cuts were on Shade.

"Will she be ok?" he asked.

"I hope so" Phobius replied.

However Spyro and Cynder were giving both Shade and Phobius dark looks.

Phobius sighed and gently nuzzled Shade.

Shade groaned as the crystals healed her.

She weakly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Azid asked.

"What do you think, I just got my butt beaten up my fathers brother" Shade replied.

"It'll be ok Shade, we all get beaten at some point" Aroura said.

Shade growled.

"You just don't get it" she said trying to get to her feet.

"I don't think you two should help with this" Spyro said looking at Shade and Phobius.

"Why? Just because I'm Malefor's daughter it dosen't make me evil like him and nor is Phobius" Shade protested.

"Shade's right Spyro, if they were like The Dark Master they would of tried to destroy the world by now" Firedrake said.

The others all nodded.

Shade smiled seeing the others still trusted her and Phobius.

"While that is true Firedrake we still have our reasons for not trusting them" Cynder said.

"But haven't we proved our trust already by defeating Turmac with our friends before?" Phobius asked.

"Spyro, Cynder while I've lived in this world I have learned this with my grandfathers teachings. I have seen Phobius and Shade's books and I can safely say they have never trod on the path of evil. They came to Warfang during the war to try to stop their father. They never wished to be evil" Valentine said in her spirit form.

The two took that fact into consideration.

"Err guys" Arrow said pointing behind the group.

Firewing snarled and few as fast as she could to give the group time.


	29. The Last Fight

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

"Good luck" Shade whispered and followed Firewing.

"Shade no you're still too weak" Azid called, but Shade wasn't going to listen and flew off.

Phobius looked up and sighed, he knew what Shade was going to do.

Shade closed her eyes and turned into a pure shadow and charged into Turmac.

* * *

Phoenix looked up seeing Shade appear in her mind.

"I'm here to help you" Shade said.

"Good luck I've tried everything but he's just too strong" Phoenix said looking down.

Shade smiled.

"So that's it you're going to let him win just like that" Shade said clicking her claws.

Phoenix looked up angry.

"Do you think I want him to win?" she asked.

"Well by the fact you've just given up I'd say yeah" Shade replied.

Phoenix growled enraged.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Rodney asked.

"I think she's trying to anger your friends to a point that she can regain control of her body" Phobius replied.

"That's suicide" Buddy said knowing how destrustive Phoenix could get.

"Maybe but I know how tough my sister is" Phobius said.

"To survive _her_ anger your sister had better be tough" Rodney said.

"What do we do now?" Arrow asked.

"We need to stand and fight" Balthazar replied.

"You guys be carefull, I'm going to help Shade. Maybe I can get to Phoen that way" Dylan said and flew off.

Forest and Valentine looked on worried as Blood Tie and Turmac appeared.

"You, Valentine and Hot Air had better get to safety" Daisy said.

The trio nodded and ran for cover.

"Zayril, Aroura, Terracotta, Firedrake go with them. Azid and Cyclone follow us" Spyro said.

"Please Spyro, you need to believe I'm not like my father. I'm pleading with you let me help you" Phobius begged.

"Let us sort this then decide what to do" Spyro said.

"Spyro we should trust him, after all I was evil when I was under Malefor's control but you trusted me after I was freed" Cynder whispered.

Spyro thought about what Cynder said.

"Look out!" Phobius shouted and knocked Spyro down before he could be hit by Turmac's earth attack.

"Thanks" Spyro said.

Blood Tie walked over to the group.

Rodney stepped in front of Ivy growling.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you don't have a leg to stand on" he said.

The others looked at Rodney shocked by his sudden change of voice.

"And that's suppose to scare me?" Blood Tie mocked before laughing.

"Combine your powers quickly" The Great White Wolf shouted.

The group closed their eyes and their powers cast them in light so they would be protected.

From their hiding spot Forest, Valentine and Hot Air looked on amazed.

Forest gulped and stayed near Valentine.

* * *

Phoenix growled and shot a beam of gold light at Shade.

Shade dodged the attack by an inch.

It was then Phoenix realized what Shade was doing.

She flew into her heart and tried to gain control.

It was then she heard Firewing and Dylan trying to help her.

Phoenix smiled before everything turned gold around her.

* * *

Blood Tie growled seeing what was about to happen.

"Not this time" he snarled and charged.

"Now" the Wolf called and along with the others shot his powers at Blood Tie.

Blood Tie tried to use his powers at the group but his attack was useless.

"Oh sh" he said before the Dream Street attack slowly and painfully destroyed his forms defeating him for good.

The group cheered.

"Don't think its over so soon" Daisy warned seeing Turmac.

The group looked on nervously.

"She needs our help" Rodney said sending the rest of his power to Phoenix.

One by one the others all did the same.

"Come on Shade get out of there" Phobius said.

Turmac landed in front of the group.

"We failed her" Network said looking down.

"Phoenix we know your in there, we know only you can regain control. Please Phoen show us your still the strong willed half dragon we all know" Rodney called.

Turmac growled.

"Your stupid friend can't" he began but stopped seeing his claw and forarm start to change colour.

"No, NO this is impossible" he said.

It was then Shade stepped out from the shadows.

"Nothing is impossible when you have good friends who are always there for eachother" she said.

Turmac snarled at Shade.

"If your father was alive" he began.

"Well he isn't, and I don't care if he would be ashamed of me. I'm doing what I know is right" Shade shouted.

Phobius and the other guardians smiled at what Shade had said.

Turmac roared in pain as Phoenix took control. His body glowing gold before fading.

Phoenix smiled back in control.

"Mum" Forest and Valentine shouted happily running over.

Phoenix embraced her children crying.


	30. Together Again

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters but Viperwatcher owns Zayril.**

* * *

The others all cheered seeing they had beat Turmac and Blood Tie.

However Cruentus had some unfinished buisness.

However since Turmac and Blood Tie were gone he was no longer in his wolf form.

He was back in his Milk float body and was now three times smaller than the dragons.

"Come on I can still take ya! Show me what you got" he said.

Rodney rolled his eyes and flicked him into a tree with his paw.

"Is that all you got?" Cruentus asked before passing out.

Rodney just had a sly smirk on his face.

"May not of been Blood Tie but it's the next best thing" he said walking back.

"So what now?" Phoenix asked turning into her half dragon form.

"I think there's somebody waiting for you back at the Temple" Firewing said.

"Oh man we left Harmony with Lance and Rain" Arrow said.

"Lets go" Phoenix said and the group flew back.

On their way back Spyro flew by Shade.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you" he said smiling.

Shade smiled.

"Thanks Spyro that means alot" she said.

When they got back to the Temple it was almost dark.

Phoenix landed and yawned.

"I feel as if I could sleep for a week" she said.

Dylan nodded in agreement and followed Phoenix into the Temple.

When they were in the guardians chambers Phoenix froze seeing who was waiting for her.

"Papa?" she whispered seeing Ignitus.

Ignitus smiled.

"My little Kara" he said.

"PAPA!" Phoenix said runing over.

She held on to Ignitus crying.

"Papa I-I thought you were" she said.

"Shhh little one I'm here" Ignitus said holding Phenix close.

Phoenix just smiled.

Shade smiled seeing everything right in the world.

* * *

Azid gulped nervously looking at Shade.

"Azid I do believe you've fallen for my sister" Phobius said hiding a laugh.

Azid blushed.

"Well er I mean er that is to say" he stuttered.

"I don't have a problem if thats what your trying to say" Phobius said.

"Oh thank you Phobius" Azid said releved.

* * *

Firewing smiled.

"Kara do you know who Firewing is?" Ignitus asked gently.

Phoenix looked at Firewing and shook her head.

Firewing smiled and walked over to Phoenix gently brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"All these years Kara and you don't recognise your own mother" she chuckled.

"My what!" Phoenix said shocked.

Firewing calmly explained everything to Phoenix.

Phoenix just smiled and hugged her now dragon mum.

"Happy families" Lance said walking over.

"So this should make Phoen a full dragon" Rodney said.

"Sorry Rodney" Phoenix said.

"Genetics" Teck said.

"Speaking of which I suppose you want to return to your world" Ignitus said.

"But" Phoenix began.

"Kara you belong with your friends in Dream Street, I know you want to stay here with us but you don't belong in this world" Firewing said.

Phoenix nodded hearing the kindness in her mums words.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Network yawned.

"Yeah you deserve some time with your parents Phoenix" Lilly said.

Phoenix smiled.

"What are we going to do with her?" Zayril asked pointing to Harmony.

Phoenix growled but Firewing calmed her daughter down.

"I know what I want to do with her" Ivy growled.

Balthazar nodded in agreement.

"There's one thing I don't understand about this whole thing though" Buddy said.

"What would that be?" Dylan asked.

"How can Rodney change from his dragon body to his normal body?" Buddy asked.

Nobody awnsered as they had no idea.

"Hey Phoenix I thought you couldn't change into your half dragon or human form" Ivy said.

Phoenix shook her head.

"Nah I just kept to my dragon form cus I had a bad feeling something would happen and I wanted to be sure I could help" Phoenix replied.

Network, Snowy and Tina were all half asleep by then.

Arrow yawned.

"I think we should let them get some sleep, it's been a tough day for them" Daisy said waking the three up.

Phoenix whispered something to Daisy and she gave Phoenix a 'for the love of pete don't make me think of that' look.

Buddy chuckled guessing what the two were talking about.

"Ok you three bed, now" Daisy said.

Balthazar went over to Tina.

Tina nodded and whispered something to Balthazar.

"This proboly isn't the best time" Balthazar whispered back.

"Lets just wait till we're back in Dream Street" he added.

Tina shrugged and went off with Network and Snowy.

Once most of the others had gone to bed Phoenix looked at her parents worried.

"What about" she began.

"Dead" Shade said and went off.

"Shade wait" Phoenix called.

Shade stopped and looked at Phoenix.

"Thanks for helping me gain control again" Phoenix said.

Shade smiled.

"S'alright I guess just don't let it happen again" she said and went off.

"We'll deal with Harmony in the morning" Zayril said before returning to his room.

"You coming Firedrake?" Terracotta asked.

"You go on ahead, I need to check on something" Firedrake replied.

Terracotta smiled and went off.

"Come on Spyro, Lavender'll be wondering where we are" Cynder said.

Spyro nodded and the two said their goodbyes.

Phoenix smiled and held on to her father tightly.

"I missed you papa" she whispered before falling asleep.

Ignitus smiled and placed Kara on FIrewing's back.

"Tell her I'll be back in time to say farewell" he whispered.

Firewing nodded and took Phoenix off.


	31. Returning Home

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street or Spyro characters, I only own my characters and I would like to thank Viperwatcher for letting me use his OC Zayril in this story.**

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early.

Phoenix yawned and looked around.

"Where's papa?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kara he'll be back before you leave" Firewing replied.

Phoenix nodded and sat up.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"Come on Kara, change into your dragon form and we'll get some food" Firewing said.

Phoenix nodded and turned back into her dragon form.

On their way down they noticed Firedrake and Zayril keeping their eyes on Harmony, each one wearing a dark blue helmet that looked more fit for a child riding a bike than a dragon.

"Morning" they said before returning their gaze at Harmony,

"So what's going on with her?" Phoenix asked.

"She and the other one are being moved to a maximum security dragon holding jail" Shade replied.

"They deal with hypnosis" she added.

Phoenix nodded.

Shade smiled.

"I appologise for attacking you when we first met and how I treated you when I saw you after" she said.

Phoenix smiled.

"You don't need to say sorry Shade" she said.

Shade nodded and dissapeared into the shadows.

Firedrake looked shocked.

"Is she ok? She's never appologised for anything unless Terrador's around her" he said.

"Dragons change" Phoenix said shrugging.

Eventually the group all met up outside the Temple.

"So Val, you coming back?" Arrow asked.

"Sorry Arrow, I can't. I'm staying with Ignitus and Firewing" Valentine replied.

Forest smiled.

"You gonna be like grandad?" he asked.

Valentine nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you sis" Forest said.

"Same" Arrow agreed.

"But without the sis bit" he added.

"The sooner we get back the better" Rodney said.

"How're we going to get back?" Snowy asked.

Valentine smiled.

"Don't worry"

The others looked unsure.

"I'm bored" Rodney muttered.

"What's that?" Phoenix asked.

Rodney looked behind him and was pinned down by Phoenix.

Rodney tried to get Phoenix off her, but to no avail.

Jack and Hot Air looked at eachother and smiled.

"Dog pile" they shouted and jumped on the two.

Some of the others laughed.

"Ok joke over you three" Daisy said.

"I have been wanting to do that for years" Phoenix said getting off Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later a beam of light erupted from the ground.

"Looks like we're going home" Network said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Phoenix said.

One by one the others returned home until it was just Dylan and Phoenix.

"So this is goodbye" Lance said looking down.

"Goodbyes don't have to be forever Lance" Phoenix said.

Lance nodded and hugged his best friend.

"Are you ready Kara?" Ignitus asked walking over.

Phoenix hugged her best friend back.

"Almost" she replied before hugging her parents.

Ignitus smiled and wrapped his wings aund his daughter.

"I'll miss you" Phoenix whispered.

"Go on now, now friends are waiting" Firewing said.

Phoenix nodded and returned with Dylan.

* * *

Back in Dream Street everybody was back in their normal bodies.

"You ok Phoen?" Buddy asked.

Phoenix nodded and went off to make sure her horses were ok.

Once she was at the stables she looked up at the sky and for a split second could of sworn she saw an outline of her father in the clouds.

She smiled.

"I'll never forget you papa" she whispered.

**The End**


End file.
